Chima Love
by Silver Dollars
Summary: After the chima falls are restored all is fine, or is it because Laval has entred heat (because I felt like it) and when Laval takes action to get over his heat but when a certain someone (Worriz) walks in what will happen I think its going to get dirty but you know you want to look just tap the link you know you wanna THIS IS A YAOI STORY AS IN GAY and flames are welcome oc's mine
1. Chapter 1

AN:HI I'm Silver Dollars this is my first fic and I was wondering if you guys like it I might make this a story so hope you like it! Higgs and kisses :D  
>AN:WARNING this is a yaoi fic as in boy on boy also a furry fic so if you don't like animals having sex then go and this is NOT BEASTAILTY... Also I don't own ANYTHING The legend of Chima belongs to the Lego people and if your like not 17-or older this story is not for you but if your mature enough to handle this ok ON TO STORY! Oh and I kinda went overboard with the word slick sorry<p>

(*)(*)(*)  
>Chima Love<p>

It was a normal sunny day in Chima and everyone was happy after saving Mt. Cavora, Laval and Cragger were racing again to see who was better of the two after they both reached the end if the race course it was a tie  
>"well buddy its a tie again" said Laval<br>"well your just lucky I was just holding back so your don't get your feelings hurt" said Cragger smugly  
>Laval was about to come up with a witty remark about how much faster he was when he was hit with a heat wave<br>" Hey Cragger I'll just see you later I uh... have some chores to catch up on." Laval said in a rush  
>"Ok see you later than" Cragger replied<br>And with that Laval speed off when he arrived at his home he ran up to his room and locked the door Laval had been going into heat every spring and had locked him self up when everyone had started trying to get into his pants and gave him hungry looks at him and to protect anyone from himself he was a true animal when in heat. Laval's train of thought was interpreted by the wetness or the slick creating a huge wet spot in his underwear he quickly undressed he could feel the slick dripping out of his hole and hearing it splat on the ground he opened his closest he was sweating now this heat was intense he dug far into his belonging's and pulled out an assortment of dildos he decided to use the fat one with a knot he knew he had a knot kink and quickly placed it on the ground and proceeded to squat over the dildo and let his slick to fall out of his entrance and onto the dildo and slowly began to squat down on the dildo as the head touched his tender hole he let out a low moan. He began to push down harder until he heard a wet slurping sound as the head of the dildo entered his body stretching his hole. Laval groaned as his tongue fell out of his mouth  
>"S-shit I forgot how good it feels to have something this fat and thick stretch me." moaned Laval<br>Laval removed all his other clothes and began to feel up his lean muscular build he ran up his four pack and reached his furry pecs and started to rub his nipples.  
>"Oh yea that's it oh god I love having my nipples played with." groaned out Laval as he continued to ride the fat dildo every time he went up the dildo was glossed in Laval's slick. And every time Laval went down he heard the slurp of his hole getting filled again. Laval's dick was twitching and he knew he wouldn't last long so he sped up and twisted to where the dildos fat head would hit his sweet spot dead on and groaned as he slammed down, the dildos knot trying to get in to Laval's entrance, Laval then rose up again and slammed down once more, this time with a loud slurping noise the knot made it in Laval's hungry hole and stretched it wide and Laval gave a high pitched moan as his dick exploded and his hot love sauce sprayed all over his body. As Laval got up his hole made a satisfied pop as the dildos knot left his body Laval turned around to see Worriz looking stunned carrying a tray of food.<br>Worriz was supposed to bring Laval food today because he was supposed to be sick but saw him not too long ago running up the stairs but Laval had a different smell one so sweet he stood there and took a deep breath. Worriz hated being an errands boy but it needed to be done. But when Worriz tried opening the door but it was locked so he pulled out the keys he was given for getting around the temple with and unlocked the door. He saw Laval ridding a huge fat dildo with a knot and got an instant boner the dildo shimmering in the lions slick as the slurping noises could be heard through out the room and with a loud slurp he saw as the lions entrance hungrily accepted the knot and heard the lion moan and as Laval got up there was a loud pop as he turned around to face him. Laval's beautiful slim muscular build was flushed and covered in his own cum, Worriz was so turned on now and he smelled Laval's heat such a sweet sent and his instincts to mate and breed kicked in.  
>Laval smelled the arousal and the dominating sent filling the room his body was submitting and his entrance was starting to twitch his instincts told him to show submission to the dominant. Laval gave a whine as Worriz grabbed him and pulled him into a rough and passionate kiss with a dance of there tongues. When they broke apart there was a trail of saliva connecting there tongues together. "Worriz you should go I don't know how long I can control myself" Laval warned fighting his twitching hole impatient and wanting to be filled again.<br>"Laval I could handle anything you can do" Worriz said huskily he was resisting the urge to take Laval and bend him over and make him scream his name.  
>"Ok then just don't say I didn't warn you" Laval said giving into his body's demands and jumped on Worriz. Laval then started to rip off Worriz's clothing revealing more and more of his beefy furry body only left in his underwear before Worriz pinned Laval to the bed.<br>"I don't think so" Worriz said and grinded his clothed erection against Laval's free erection  
>"Please, Worriz, were friends." pleaded Laval just wanting Worriz to stop teasing.<br>"your... wrong... Laval... were... MATES..." Worriz grunted along with grinding his big wolfhood agenst Laval's.  
>"ok, ok were mates just please don't tease me." Laval said, his balls rising towards his body in preparation for their deposit<br>"Please just keep grinding agenst me." Laval cried wanting more friction craving his second orgasm Worriz's response was to grind harder, "yes, Worriz, YES!" Laval's muscles tensed, his toes curled in pleasure, and he exploded, pouring shot after shot of hot lion juice on his and Worriz's body's. Worriz came to all inside his underwear, said underwear was sticky with his and Laval's cum, Worriz took of his cum soaked underwear. The salty and musky smell of Worriz's cum hit Laval and sent him in to a frenzy, he looked at the fully naked Worriz. Laval marveled the sight of his gigantic muscles. Laval walked over to Worriz and got down on his knees and took Worriz's uncut fat cock head into his mouth as it swelled and Worriz's growing balls slapped against his face.  
>"oh goodness, Laval, your mouth is so wet and warm." Worriz said, his balls rising towards his body for his second orgasm, "Your really good at this." Worriz panted<br>Laval licked under and swirled his tongue around the head of the dick in his mouth. Worriz began to face fuck Laval.  
>"Yea that's right Laval you take my dick like a pro if you keep doing that in going to cum, you want my cum in your mouth, you want to taste my seed Laval's response was to suck harder.<br>"Here it comes!" howled Worriz  
>Worriz's muscles tensed, he thrusted one last time into Laval's mouth and he exploded, pouring shot after shot of hot wolf semen down Laval's hungry mouth. Laval swallowed every drop of the white liquid.<br>" Wow Worriz you taste amazing" stated Laval licking his lips  
>Worriz hugged Laval, Laval felt safe in Worriz beefy arms and Worriz had huge pecs and a hard defined six pack, Worriz was a muscle god and Laval's hole squirted out a glop of slick onto the ground. He needed Worriz and needed him now<br>"Worriz I need you to pound me make me your bitch please I need you to stretch my wet hole with your huge dick" pleaded Laval  
>Worriz seemed to notice the desperate tone in his voice and picked up Laval bridal style and put him on the bed and pushed up his legs he saw Laval's wet entrance with some slick trailing down on to the bed. Worriz ordered Laval to hold this position and he dove between Laval's open legs and licked the slick from around the hole and finally dove his tongue inside of the entrance tasting Laval and more of his slick.<br>Laval couldn't think straight when he felt Worriz's tongue circle his hole but completely lost it when he felt the tongue slip into his body. Laval had never been touched there by anyone before and he was loving every second of this he was so close to cumming.  
>"Worriz please I need you stop teasing me" Laval moaned he was so close but he wanted-no needed Worriz to fuck his needy and willing entrance<br>Worriz was having a feast, Laval was so sweet and deliciously addicting and he couldn't get enough until he heard a panting breathless plea from Laval he looked up from the hole he was ravishing to see Laval his toned arms holding up his legs his body flushed from the heat and his eyes where closed and his tongue was out of his panting mouth. Worriz could only describe Laval as beautiful and he was his, he was going to claim Laval.  
>Worriz took his long, thick, fat, uncut wolf dick and gently touched Laval's hungry hole with it spreading his pre cum all over. As Laval gave a gasp Worriz had never felt such heat and when Laval's entrance gave a splirt of slick all over Worriz's fat piece of meat. Worriz noticed how Laval's hole was trying to sucking him in and decided to push slowly in to Laval as he entered he heard a slurping noise and he could see Laval's wet entrance stretch to accommodate his huge size. Worriz groaned as he felt Laval's entrance clamp down on his invading dick it was so tight and warm and so very wet.<br>"Oh Laval your so tight and wet your hole is just divine." clamed Worriz  
>Laval gasped as he felt Worriz enter him this was his first time and Worriz was so huge, Worriz stretched him further than any dildo could and moaned as he felt the head of Worriz's cock brushed his sweet spot as it continued further into him Laval couldn't hold back anymore and let go he came he tightened around Worriz's fat dick, his hole squirted some slick out as Laval came his white seed flying through the air it landed all over him on his stomach, on his chest and into his mouth, and his clear slick flying through the little space it could, past Worriz's fat and thick dick.<br>"Worriz your so huge your stretching me so far" Laval panted  
>"Wow I never knew you where so sensitive Laval you came with just my fat dick stretching you." Worriz said through clenched teeth trying not to just fuck Laval and shoot his cum inside him over and over.<br>When Worriz stopped and was almost in except for his knot, and Laval felt full so very full. Worriz felt like he was going to melt in Laval's warm and sloshy hole. Worriz started to move slowly in and out of Laval's entrance the slick slurping sounds, Laval's moaning, and Worriz's grunts, and the sound of hips slapping agenst hips echoing around the room.  
>" Laval I had no idea of your dirty hole it really loves dick especially my big fat one, how will it like my knot?" Asked Worriz and to make a point he rubbed his knot agenst the entrance, and the entrance hungrily tried to suck the knot in, but Worriz pulled back.<br>Laval blushed at the dirty talking it was enough that he was being fucked by Worriz the dirty talking just added to the hotness of it all.  
>Worriz was hitting Laval's sweet spot and it was driving Laval to tighten up every time Worriz hit it. And everytime Laval would moan and pant like a bitch.<br>Laval couldn't make any words because he was drooling and his brain was shutting down with the over load of pleasure.  
>The pleasure was building setting Worriz's mind ablaze. He wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. Already his thrusts had started to become more and more forceful. Worriz was losing his control fast, his trusts starting to become hard uncontrolled bucks. All that Worriz could think about was the lion he had under him how beautiful he was, how amazing he is. Laval's hole got tighter and warmer and slicker.<br>"Laval you got tighter and warmer slicker do you like my big dick and how I hit all the right places?" Worriz asked  
>"oh, oh, oh, YES I love you big fat dick in me fuck me harder I want you to cum in me and fill me I want your knot in me, claim me, I want you." Laval moaned finding his voice again<br>Worriz smirked how could he deny his mate like that. Worriz snapped his hips quickly with a grunt and a loud slurping noise he slammed his knot into Laval and came pouring shot after shot of hot wolf juice into Laval's hungry hole. Laval could feel Worriz's huge knot inside of him and the hot cum mixing with the slick in side him slowly swelling, his stomach slowly growing it was all to much Laval came again all over him self and tighten around Worriz's huge dick and knot milking more cum from Worriz.  
>"YEA YES WORRIZ I LOVE YOU!" screamed Laval. Worriz quickly leaned over and bit the place where neck meets shoulder and clamed Laval as his.<br>After Worriz's knot deflated Laval pushed him on the bed and lined him self up with the dick.  
>"Wow Laval I never knew how much you like dick." Worriz said smugly<br>"No I just love your thick, fat, long dick, your big full, furry balls, and your impressive knot" Laval replied in a seductive voice that sent shivers of pleasure down Worriz's spine. Then Laval squatted downwards and was riding Worriz's long fat dick and moaning as the dick hit all the right places in him as their pleasure grew to a bursting point Laval squatted downward and his hole took the knot into him again as he tied with Worriz. Laval and Worriz exploded, Worriz's cock spurting each shot of thick wolf cream in to Laval's entrance forcing Laval's stomach to swell even bigger. Laval shot his juicy lion cum all over his and Worriz's hard bodies mixing with the rest of Laval's cum and sweat.  
>"I love you Laval your just so beautiful." Worriz whispered while on the edge of sleep<br>"Really Worriz I'm happy you and I mated." Laval said his eyelids starting to fall  
>Laval then fell laying on Worriz's muscular chest catching his breath he still felt Worriz's knot in him keeping all of Worriz's cum deep inside him. Laval was very aware of his full belly swollen with cum he vaguely pondered if he could get pregnant. As Laval slowly closed his eyes he smiled before falling asleep.<br>Worriz was coming down from his orgasm he felt his dick still surrounded by Laval's body and felt Laval's swollen belly and rubbed it hoping that it would be filled with his pups soon then he wondered could Laval even get pregnant.  
>"your mine and forever will be Laval." Worriz whispered<br>Then Worriz fell asleep feeling happier than ever.  
>Later Laval woke up in the arms of Worriz. Laval just laid there on Worriz's muscular chest listen to his heart beat.<br>"So your finally awake Laval" asked Worriz  
>"Yea" replied Laval nuzzling into Worriz furry chest enjoying Worriz's run his hand through his red mane<br>"you where amazing and I love you." Worriz said  
>"well you did most of the work and where really good at it." stated Laval<br>just then the door opened and Cragger walked in and saw the two. Nobody talked Laval couldn't breath and Worriz tightened his arms around Laval.

(*)(*)(*)  
>AN:I left it on a cliffhanger I just had to so if you like it then I will see it on views so thanks for reading and this might be a story idk yet<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey its me idk if I'm Silver Dollars I was wondering in the next story is Incest so I was wondering if you would like that?  
>disclaimer is I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING any way enjoy! :D oh and I'm typing this on my phone so it doesn't seem short to me but on CPU or other mobiles it might be so if this is short I'm sorry and sorry if last chapter was short too. WARNING there will be sex alot in this story it might be in every other chapter or alot in one idk but SEX BETWEEN TWO MAILS WILL BE FREQUENT but I bet that's why you chose to read this story you dirty little things you.<br>Warning if you are NOT 17 or over please don't read this but its up to you to listen but if you don't like I have warned you.

Chapter 2  
>"Laval and Worriz what are you two doing and why are you..." Cragger questioned before he was cut off<br>"Beat it Cragger" growled Worriz  
>"Worriz" Laval said and rested his hand on Worriz's cheek<br>"Its ok he's my friend there is no need to be so hostile towards him." Laval claimed  
>"only if you say so love" Worriz said Laval blushed at the new little nickname Worriz gave him.<br>"Wait what! Worriz you called Laval LOVE!?" exclaimed Cragger  
>"And? What of it?" Growled Worriz out of annoyance<br>"Its just I never would have expected you guys to be a couple Worriz and Laval I mean like come on Worriz you hate Laval" Cragger said  
>Laval looked up at Worriz he had unshed tears in his eyes, Laval was believing every word the alligator said.<br>"Its true I did hate Laval but for all the wrong things I hated him because he was a born leader, but people can change I realized that under my hate for him was love, I love his fire red hair, I love how he puts everyone before himself. I love Laval." Worriz replied while looking in to Laval's eyes then leaned down and kissed him and Laval let his tears fall as Worriz kissed him he loves me Laval thought in happiness he could feel Worriz's tongue licking across his lips and Laval opened his mouth to let Worriz in. Laval moaned as he felt Worriz's tongue.  
>"Really guys when I'm right here." Cragger said<br>"Your here and we've been naked ever since you have walked in and your complaining about us making out." clamed Laval surprised.  
>"Well what ever I'm leaving now so do what ever you want." Cragger said and left.<br>Worriz jumped and pinned Laval down." It seems your not in heat any more but your hole is still producing wetness your entrance wants me. But do you want me?" Laval looked into Worriz's eyes "Yes of course I do you mangy wolf now fuck me." Laval replied. The truth was Worriz was afraid that Laval wouldn't love him and just had sex to make his heat go away, but as Laval looked into his eyes Worriz could only hold his breath after Worriz herd Laval's words he smiled. He had found his love his mate someone to spend his life with. His Laval.  
>"ok then." Was all Worriz said as he put his thick dicks fat head to Laval's sloppy entrance spreading his pre cum all over before slowly pushing into Laval, Worriz groaned as he felt the tight wet heat again oh god Laval your the best. Laval gasped as he felt Worriz's dick enter him he slowly took his hand and reached down past his dick and balls to feel Worriz's dick Laval was surprised because it was so huge and wet with his own slick he couldn't get his hand around it because it was so thick. Laval gasped when Worriz's hand grabbed his and groaned and Worriz made him feel his own stretched hole he felt the lips they had expanded so far for Worriz's fat dick.<br>"oh shit Worriz I'm stretched so far" said Laval sounding as of he was going to break from all the sex.  
>"Yea I know you are because I'm going to get so rough with you love." said Worriz<br>"I can't wait, I want to be yours please fuck me I want to fell you as you thrust into me I love you." Laval said and it was true he has hade felling's for Worriz before his heat and now he had Worriz- Laval was torn away from his thoughts as he felt Worriz start to move and with a hard thrust Laval was already screaming Worriz's name and cumming as he tightend around Worriz. Worriz groaned at the slushy hole he was fucking he had sex with Laval not even a day ago and he was still super tight and how Laval moans his name so seductively its all he can do not to cum right then and there. As Laval finished his orgasm he layed there limp with his cum all over his body he felt great. But something was wrong it felt like...like...  
>Worriz was surprised when Laval literally hopped off his dick. Worriz gave a groan of protest as the tight wet hole he was getting ready to breed disappeared. Worriz looked over in time to see Laval run towards the bathroom and threw up. Worriz got up and ran to comfort his mate.<br>"Laval! Are you ok" Asked Worriz worried.  
>"Yea I'm fine its just I had a sudden urge to throw up. Um Worriz could you get me a doctor I need to know what's happening to me?" Laval asked<br>"Yes do you have anyone in particular?" Worriz asked  
>"Yea can you ask for Skilver he's our best doc." said Laval<br>"Ok" Worriz said and rushed off  
>5 MIN LATTER<br>"ok were here" Worriz said  
>"Were is Laval?" asked Skilver<br>Skilver is a beefy lion his shirt is so tight that you can see the out line his chiseled torso, and his huge pecs he has muscular legs and you can see the out line through his shorts and also the out line of his big lion dick. He has snow white fur and black mane he had ice blue eyes. His white doctors coat flowing behind him as he walked in.  
>"I'm over here" Laval weakly<br>When the doctor saw Laval his stomach was still swelled  
>"Laval how did you get your stomach to swell like that?" Skilver asked<br>"Me and Laval had sex when Laval was in heat." Worriz said  
>"Ok now Laval don't panic but your going to be a mother you have pups or kitts in you.<br>"WHAT" Laval and Worriz said at the same time.  
>(*)(*)(*)<p>

DUN DUN DUN! what is this Laval is pregerz and Worriz is going to be a Father the OC doctor was going to be me but I wanted to be called Silver but misspelled it as Skilver I was going to delete it but I thought it was a bad ass name so I decided to keep it so Hugs and Kisses :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HEY PEOPLE HOW DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER SORRY IT WAS SHORT I LIKE I SAID IDK WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE ON THE COMPUTER OR OTHER MOBILES I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS LONGER FOR YOU GUYS. There is some incest so I will label that sex part ok so if you don't like it you don't have to read it ok now everyone can be happy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGENDS OF CHIMA THAT BELONGS TO ITS CREATORS<br>OK ON WITH THE STORY HUGS AND KISSES :D  
>Chapter 3<br>"I'm WHAT" screeched Laval  
>"Laval your pregnant and your an omega lion there are only very few omegas born outside the Wolf tribe but it happens there are only two in the lion tribe." Skilver explained calmly<br>"Well who is the other one?" Questioned Laval  
>"Well that would be my mate and son Silver" Skilver said<br>"Your mated to your own son!" exclaimed Worriz surprised  
>"Yea you got a problem with that?" Questioned Skilver<br>"No not at all." Laval answered for Worriz  
>"Good, ok Laval you should meet with my son you and him are going through the same thing you two can connect and rely on each other during this time." Skilver recommended<br>"Sure" replied Laval and Worriz  
>"one more thing will I be able to still have sex with my mate?" Questioned Worriz making Laval blush<br>"Sure it won't hurt the pups or kits." Smirked Skilver as he left the room.  
>Worriz turned and looked at Laval "are you up for sex?" he asked<br>"Yea we never got to finish last time" replied Laval " so you want to suck this" Worriz said, exposing his hard cock sticking straight out and at attention "yes sir" said Laval and slowly sank to his knees as he came face to face with Worriz's thick and fat cock. He stared at the fat uncut head, and couldn't help feeling his own dick begin to stir He reached up and wrapped his hand around the warm flesh, leaning in to gently take the fat round head into his mouth. Instantly he became aroused as his mouth was filled with the smooth spongy head! He could feel Worriz's cock pulse even before he got the entire rod in his He suckled the head painting his tongue around the crown before inching his mouth down the shaft. Worriz moaned as more of his cock disappeared into the lions skilled mouth. He leaned back against the bed and watched Laval stretch his mouth around his rod. Worriz watched Laval becoming more and more comfortable with his cock, taking it down further into his mouth. Swallow my cock..." moaned Worriz, pulling Laval's head slightly more on his dick thinking of fucking his ass bareback as it filled more of his mouth. "Yes Laval your mouth is amazing!" Laval groaned when more Worriz's cock was added to his mouth, he started to moan and lick all over fat girth. Laval loved having Worriz's dick in his mouth In fact, he quite enjoyed having the fat dick in his mouth, fucking his face and how good it felt to have Worriz's fat cock fill his mouth, he couldn't help swirling his tongue around the cock shaft as he bobbed his head back and forth from tip to bace Laval could feel his cock starting to throb and pulse as he worked his mouth up and down the rock hard column, tightening his lips and pressing his face in his mates fur as he willing swallowed the cock. "Ooooohhh fuck..." moaned Worriz, leaning against the pillow's Worriz ran his fingers through Laval's fire red main, then started to slowly fuck his face, pulling and pushing his hips back and forth. Laval could feel the cock starting to ram deeper, picking up speed and pace as it began barreling the back of his throat on the speed of Worriz's strong thrusting hips. Laval relaxed his lower jaw to allow Worriz full use of his mouth, allowing the strong cock to glide up and down over the bed of his wet tongue. Worriz's cock sped through Laval's mouth with a mind of its own, fucking deeper and deeper until Worriz's fat balls slapped into his chin repeatedly! "Your taking the whole thing...!" thrilled Worriz, eager to cum. "Oh fuck, Laval..." moaned Worriz, his eyes closing, "...Your mouth is so good your gonna make me cum in it. I'm gonna give it to you!" exclaimed Worriz his slapping balls shrinking in their sac as they prepared to shoot. Worriz watched Laval's mouth fly up and down his cock as it fucked straight through his mouth. Then Worriz suddenly rammed all the way in, holding Laval's face plastered into his groin. "Fuck Laval. Fuck!" shouted Worriz, forgetting where he was. "I'm cumming he yelled, shoving his cock in Laval's throat before feeding him his cum.  
>"ARRRHHH!" Laval felt the thick cock pulsating in his throat just before the eruption, scolding hot cum pouring down the back of his throat like warm syrup, each hot spurt forcing another heavy gush down his mouth, towards his stomach. Laval greedily swallowing everything given to him.<br>Laval couldn't hold it in anymore as soon as Laval was swallowed a mouth full of Worriz's cum Laval came he came hard the sticky white substance clinging to the floor and to his hand  
>"Wow Laval that was amazing!" said Worriz feeling really good<br>"thank you for the meal now lets go to sleep." replied Laval feeling tired  
>Scene Switch<br>Skilver closed the door and walked down the steps then walked to the lunch line (AN i don't know where they get there food so I put this in here) to get him self some steak, hickory smoked ham, some chicken wraps, and a salad and walked to his door and opened it and walked through, he saw his son sleeping on the bed with his hands on his swollen belly, Silver had beautiful silver fur with onyx eyes his mane was a jet black. Skilver smiled at his mate and walked quietly over to him and woke him up.  
>"Here I got you four chicken wraps and a salad." Skilver said<br>"Ok and thanks Dad." Silver said and took the food.  
>"So dad where did you have to go in such a rush?" question Silver<br>"Well I had to deal with a pregnant lion today and its a male he's an omega lion just like you." replied Skilver  
>"Really! That means I'm not the only lion pregnant." said Silver feeling relived.<br>INCEST LEMON RIGHT HERE SKIP IF YOU DONT LIKE  
>"you know I love you right my son and my mate." said Skilver nuzzling into his sons neck and took a deep breath loving the sent of blue berries and peaches.<br>"it feels so good to carry your kits daddy" purred Silver his lean form almost being dominated by his fathers beefy body.  
>"you don't know how happy you have made me, you look so beautiful with your body carrying my children." whispered Skilver huskily<br>"mmmmm daddy I love how deep and sexy your voice is" moaned Silver.  
>"your so dirty, my little dirty boy." said Skilver<br>" you know how dirty I am daddy" Silver said while grinding his wet twitching hole over his father's growing dick. Skilver felt his pants becoming tighter, tighter than they already where.  
>Skilver started grinding his dick agenst his sons twitching hole. Then Skilver takes off his shorts and his dick stands tall and proud. Silver grabs the long fat cock he can barely wrap his hand around it and starts to lick around the head being encouraged by his fathers grunts.<br>Silver finally stopped teasing and quickly wrapped his mouth around the thick meat and began to suck. Skilver was loving every moment if having his sons mouth on his dick.  
>"Wow Silver you have gotten better at doing this." said Skilver breathless.<br>"mmmmmmmm" was all Silver could do in response. Skilver gasped as all the sensations hit him all at once the wet sucking sensation, his sons tongue swirling around his throbbing dick, and the vibrations of his sons response. His sac was getting tighter and tighter ready for his release and just when he was about to cum Silver released Skilvers dick and took off Silver boxers as he heard his fathers grunt of disproval. As Skilver was regaining his senses from his almost orgasm when Skilver saw his son. Silver was slowly sliding down untill he felt Skilvers dick touch his wet twitching hole and went down further and with a heavenly slurping sound, the fleshy head of Skilvers dick entered Silver's sloppy hole.  
>"Oh yea your hole is just so sloppy Silver its amazing." grunted out Skilver<br>"Daddy your so big ahhh your hitting every where and your brushing up agenst my sweet spot." moaned out Silver  
>"Get ready love I'm going to start moving". Warned Skilver<br>Silver let it happen he didn't want to fight the sexy lion doctor. Skilver began. He started to pound his already super hard cock and he slid his cock in and out of Silver's opening. Silver moaned a little bit as his father slid his cock in and out of his ass. "Who's the dominate one now?" Skilver said with a smirk. Silver smiled, "daddy, I love it when you dominate me."  
>Skilver pulled his cock out and slammed it back in supper rough and Silver groaned a little bit and smirked. He loved his father<br>Silver it as Skilvers dick slammed his sweet spot and his fathers hips slapped his hips. He felt his fathers huge cock enter deeper into his hole and began clenching his hole everytime his father entered him again.  
>Skilver enjoyed his sons ass and how tight he was and was still taking his whole cock. The huge buff lion fucked as hard as he could muster into his sons hole.<br>Meanwhile, Silver was in absolute ecstasy as his dad stuffed his huge dick into his ass. Skilver panted as he fucked Silver in the ass. Silver moaned as his father fucked him like the bitch he was.  
>"Yeah, you like that don't you Silv. I'll give you all you want." Skilver said as he grunted and thrusted hard into his mate.<br>Silver just kept on sucking on his tongue and moaning as Skilvers cock kept hitting his spot over and over. Silver inhaled the heavy scent of his father his musk covering his body. He loved the scent of his dad. He loved being filled and stretched his dads dick.  
>"Do you want me to cum inside you Silver?" Skilver grunted as he fucked Silvers ass. Silver vigorously nodded. "Huh Silver? You want me to cum into your ass!" Skilver yelled, Silver said "Fuck yeah fill you son daddy!" Silver yelled, Skilver smiled as he released his seed<br>Skilvers cum flooded into Silvers hole. Skilver thrusting as his cum poured into the young lion under him. Silver panted from the all the rough thrusts and hard sex. Silver flexed his ass muscles to keep the cum moving every where in his ass and to keep Skilvers cock inside. Skilver squeezed his dripping cock out of Silvers newly breeded ass. Skilver quickly claimed Silvers lips. The two males fought with there tongues between their two mouths. After they were done with their little battle, they both collapsed after the extreme sex.  
>"wow daddy your like a sex god" Silver said on the edge of sleep.<br>"thank you son now go to sleep daddy has you in his arms" whispered Skilver.  
>How did you like it I know some of you don't like the incest part and that's ok I just thought that others might like it and in the next chapter im, as in Silver am going to meet Laval and some other things are going to happen :) if you know what I mean lol so if you read this story your like dirty but im writing this so im more dirty lol well see you next chapter Huggs and kisses :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey its me again and I want say I am so happy that you are still reading this I want to issue a DIRTY READING CHALLENGE get your friends have them start from chapter 1 and see how far they get I started on some of my friends and only one has made it to the end of Ch 1 so have fun with that any way lets get reading! Huggs and kisses :D  
>"Laval! Wake up" a deep voice boomed<br>"I'm up!" Screeched Laval sitting up right and out of Worriz's arms.  
>"Laval why are you sleeping in, why is your stomach so big, and why are you cuddling with Worriz? Lagravas asked<br>"Well um... dad im ummmm im gay and Worriz is my boyfriend and im pregnant." Laval whispered  
>"YOUR WHAT!" yelled Lagravas<br>"im pregnant and gay" said Laval he felt more comfortable saying this to his father while holding Worriz's hand, well he was still sleeping but he still felt better when he's here.  
>"Wait that means I owe Dubstep Gamer like two orbs of golden chi!" Lagravas sighed<br>"so your not angry at me for being gay?" Laval asked  
>"of course not Laval your my son and no matter what I will be there with you. Lagravas said<br>"and you don't care that im pregnant?" asked Laval  
>" I do care that your pregnant because your carrying my grandchildren and for that im happy for you come on down when your ready ok." said Lagravas while walking out of the room.<br>"huh?" Worriz groaned when he got up.  
>"you just missed my dad he's ok with our relationship and happy that im pregnant with his grandchildren so we have nothing to worry about." Laval said as he settled agenst Worriz<br>"that's great now that we have that out of the way we can be together and not worry about what our family says." said Worriz  
>"ok lets go now we need to eat plus my father wants to see us." Laval said getting in to some pants.<br>"ok." was all Worriz said as he got up and into some under wear.  
>SCENE SWITCH<br>"Silver wake up come on son we need to eat" said Skilver  
>"Mmm fine daddy im up ok" wined Silver as he got out of bed and picked up some pants.<br>SCENE SWITCH  
>Everyone was seated at the long table there was pancakes, waffles, butter toast, turkey bacon, eggs Sunnyside up or scrambled, orange juice, milk, grits, biscuits, syrup, scrabble, French toast, pop tarts regular or toasted, oatmeal, cream of wheat, sausage, grape juice, apple juice, and lemonade and cucumbers and salad.<br>"wow this looks delicious" drooled Laval  
>"and the best part is I get to share it with you Laval" Said Worriz as he picked up Laval and sat him on his lap.<br>"Wow dad look at all the food!" said Silver while holding Skilvers hand pulling him down the steps and to the table.  
>" Calm down son there's plenty for all" said Skilver smiling at his son eagerness<br>"now that everyone has arrived now we can eat" said Lagravas  
>As everyone grabbed a plate and started them selves the huge dinning room was filled will talking and laugher.<br>"so your Silver I herd about you from your father your a very interesting lion and have one crazy romance life." Laval said  
>"Yea I guess it is pretty crazy to have your father as your mate" Silver replied<br>"I think its cool and your father is pretty sexy" Laval said with a smile  
>"your relationship is cool and your mate is sexy too but will you have pups or will you have kits?" asked Silver<br>"I don't know but it feels nice to be loved by your mate its the best feeling in the world.  
>"How is Laval doing Worriz?" Asked Skilver<br>"he's doing better now that he knows he's pregnant he has a permanent smile to his face and knowing he's happy im happy." said Worriz  
>"True our mates happiness is our first priority until the children are born." Skilver replied<br>"Well look at you two your getting ready to enter parenthood but at so young too." Lagravas said  
>"its ok sir as long as I have Laval I have no worries" said Worriz<br>" but if you have problems you can always rely on us" Skilver said gesturing to him and Lagravas.  
>" Thanks I will reamber that" Worriz said<br>The dining room grew quiet as everyone was stuffing there faces. We could see Laval sitting on Worriz's lap with Worriz feeding him some of his pancakes and occasionally make out. While Silver and Skilver are cuddling together while sharing a cup of orange juice.  
>Later when all the food was eaten and stomachs where filled Lagravas stood up<br>"well now since all the food is gone now it smells like sex im guessing that you couples never took showers because of all the sex you where doing."  
>Everyone sniffed the air and there was a strong smell of sex in the air. The more everyone sniffed the more everyone got aroused soon the dining room was filled with horny males.<br>"Laval come on I have a good idea" Said Silver with a smirk and started to undress  
>"ok" Laval said following Silvers lead<br>Soon both lions where naked and on the table and Silver grabs Laval gently and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss Worriz, Skilver, and Lagravas had all gone wide eyed at the sight and made there dicks get harder in there pants. Then Laval started grinding his erect cock agenst Silvers and they both moaned at the sweet contact.  
>The others where already furiously masterbating to the show in front of them. Laval and Silver where still lip locked and grinding there dicks together Laval was surprised when a cucumber was placed in his hand and Silver bent over and exposed his hole.<br>"Laval my hole I can't control it please help me" pleaded Silver his onyx eyes filled with need.  
>"ok I will help" Laval said and positioned the cucumber at Silvers entrance and slowly pushed it in.<br>By now Worriz, Skilver, and Lagravas where literally on the edge of there seats wanting the show to go on they watched as Silvers entrance stretched making way for the cucumber to enter his body.  
>"oh daddy it feels so good" moaned out Silver and stuck up his ass up more. As soon a Silver said that everyone blushed hard except for Skilver who just kept on masterbating.<br>"Skilver is mates with his son?" whispered Lagravas  
>"yea sir but I think its hot now" whispered Worriz<br>"harder daddy please" panted Silver for Skilver that was the last push towards the point of no return and came he came onto his hand and bucked his hips covering some of the table cloth in his thick white seed. Skilver then got up and went over to his panting son now having the cucumber being rammed into him and whispered in his ear "daddy came from hearing your moaning and panting do you want to taste the semen?"  
>"yes please feed your son your cream daddy." said Silver through gasps and grunts. Skilver raised his hand that was covered in his creamy white cum and let Silver lick it clean as soon as Silver tasted his father's seed he came and tightened around the cucumber that Laval was pumping in and out of him. The table cloth absorbed some of Silvers cum and Laval removed the cucumber from Silvers hole and was grabbed by Worriz and he gently grabbed Laval's shoulders and brought him down to his knees.<br>"Laval I want to cum all over your face." He said  
>"sure" Laval said excited.<br>Then Worriz took his still hard thick dick and masturbated.  
>"shit I'm, I'm going to cum" Worriz warned. Then he came, his cum flying through the air and onto Laval's face and into his tongue and dripped onto his chest.<br>"Oh yea that was good" sighed Worriz  
>"Thanks for the meal" said Laval<br>"does anyone want to take care of this" Lagravas said pointing down at his fully hard cock.  
>"sure dad" Laval said<br>Laval walked over and grabbed his dads big dick and started to slowly jerk off rubbing his head then stroked verry slowly to the bace then started to go faster and faster soon Lagravas's cock head was shinny with his pre cum and Laval went faster and faster until Lagravas came.  
>"uuuuugggghhh" groaned Lagravas his white hot love juice was flying through the air and covering Laval's hand.<br>"Well that was a great breakfast" chirped Lagravas as he walked out of the dining room and left everyone else followed Lagravas down to the showers to wash off.  
>AN: how did you like pt 4! Did you like it was it long enough for you I decided to put in more detail to make it longer and if you liked it leave a review it makes me SUPER happy but if you don't that's ok and I accept guest reviews too and reamber FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED and I was wondering do you want me to just forward and skip to the day that Silver and Laval give birth, or to the time after they give birth, or keep the time line just the way it is please tell me. Huggs and Kisses :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey guys how are you doing today I decided on posting every week ok so I need time to try and make this longer for your enjoyment so I hope you like this ok. Huggs and Kisses :D  
>Chapter 5<p>

"ahhhhh" groaned Laval as the warm water from the shower head cascaded down his face washing away Worriz's sticky white cum from his face then he backed away a little and let the water hit his chest and wash away his cum and sweat. Laval slightly hummed to himself a song just nothing in particular as the mist of the hot water and the cold air mixed together Laval grabbed a wash cloth and let it get wet by the water pelting down from the shower head, when Laval after a few seconds pulled out the wash cloth and grabbed the soap and rubbed it agenst the wet cloth and when the wet cloth was soapy he gently washed his body. He then grabbed the shampoo and squeezed the bottle until a good enough amount and began to clean his mane. After his mane was covers in suds he stepped into the warm water closed his eyes and just relaxed as he felt the warm water on his scalp.  
>Laval regretfully tuned off the water and stepped out of the bathtub as he glanced at the foggy mirror he noticed that his belly was getting bigger, he put his hand on his waist nothing yet but soon there would be kicking and he would be able to feel the kits or pups.<br>When Laval walked out of the shower Silver, Skilver, Worriz, and Lagravas were already clean and ready for the day.  
>1 month<br>Laval got up to go to the bathroom and stopped to look at himself and sighed his waist has expanded more now but he can still move around freely.  
>" Soon your going to be huge" he said rubbing his belly<br>" I wonder if you can hear me I hope you can I can't wait to hold you in my arms and see your face. Laval whispered he smilled to himself having the time of his life and stayed up all night talking to his belly. In the morning Worriz woke up and looked over to Laval or where he was sleeping when Worriz saw that Laval wasn't there he got up to look. Worriz smilled as he saw Laval on the fluffy carpet of the bathroom holding his waist smiling to himself as he slept. Worriz gently picked up Laval and carried him back to the bed.  
>2 months<br>The sun felt nice on Laval's fur as he was walking with Worriz hand in hand. Now Laval's waist was very noticeable Eris flew down to meet the couple  
>"hey Laval and Worriz" she said happily<br>"hey Eris" Laval said  
>"hi Eris" said Worriz<br>"how are the little ones?" she asked curiously  
>"I don't know yet but im sure that something's going to happen soon" Laval said<br>"I'm just happy that Laval is happy and healthy and carrying my children." said Worriz after that they talked with Eris some more and then walked away to a secret picnic that Worriz had set up after finishing the picnic they watched the sun set as they cuddled together in the moon light.  
>3 months<br>"ugh Worriz I don't feel so well can you help me get to the bathroom?" Laval asked  
>"sure Laval." replied Worriz and wrapped his arms around his mate mind full of his ever growing belly. After Worriz helped Laval to the bathroom and Laval opened the toilet and lurched all the contents of his stomach into the water Worriz sat there and rubbed Laval's back. After Laval was finished and cleaned up Worriz helped him back to bed. Worriz held Laval close as he waited for Laval to sleep. After Worriz was sure Laval was sleeping only then did he alow him self to sleep.<br>4 months  
>"Silver how are you?" Laval asked walking very slowly using Worriz to get every where<br>" good Laval im seeing that you are doing fine." Silver said. Later Laval and Silver where talking  
>"I don't know Silver I just feel like im being a burden to him he's going to help me get around all day for the next 5 months he's going to get tired of me and leave" Laval said holding back his tears<br>"Laval its ok everyone has to go through something rough but no matter what im sure Worriz will be there with you because he loves you so much and this is only bringing you together not pulling you guys apart." Silver said  
>"really" Laval asked looking at Silver with hope<br>"I believe so" smiled Silver. Laval and Silver hugged and called for their mates to help them to their rooms.  
>5 months<br>"Worriz! Worriz wake up!" exclaimed Laval shaking the sleeping wolf  
>"w-what" was all Worriz said as he was drowsy and just woke up.<br>"I felt a kick!" said Laval his face was so bright it could light up the whole night sky  
>"Really!?" Worriz said surprised and excited and nervous at the same time. Laval just nodded and grabbed Worriz's hand and put it to his belly after a while Worriz felt a little kick. As soon as Worriz felt the kick he smiled his heart beginning to fill with joy his children where growing inside his mate he was so happy he got up and hugged Laval<br>"thank you Laval for being with me and carrying my children I love you so much." Worriz said he was going to cry he felt like he didn't deserve this he felt like he didn't deserve Laval. He was crying now he knew he didn't deserve Laval.  
>" Worriz are you ok?" Laval asked worried for his mate<br>"I feel like...like I don't deserve this...like I don't deserve you Laval." Worriz cried  
>"Worriz I love you so much don't ever think that I don't and of course you deserve me you are the nicest wolf you never put your hands on me, you hold me when I want it, you help me get around and don't complain now come here and kiss me." Laval said and turned his head to Worriz, Worriz leaned down and kissed Laval's lips after an intense make out section Worriz helped Laval to the bed and they both fell asleep.<br>6 months  
>"im fat! Worriz how could you do this to me why I thought you loved me!" cried Laval<br>"Laval your not fat you still look hot and your carrying our children." Worriz said  
>"I know that. But how much longer are they going to take."whined Laval<br>"about 3 more months" Worriz answered  
>"3 more months I want them out now! Get them out of me" Laval cried out<br>"Laval you know you can't do that." Worriz said  
>"but Worriz that's not fair you try carrying children for 9 months." stated Laval.<br>"at least its not 6 months left." Worriz replied  
>"fine you win today" Laval said Worriz sighed this was going to be a long month.<br>7 months  
>Worriz walked into the kitchen to get himself some orange juice when he saw Laval sitting on the floor crying and shoving his face full of mint choco chip ice cream.<br>"Laval! What are you doing? Is that even healthy?" asked Worriz  
>"Worriz im sorry for being such a ass for a whole month, I probably deserve your anger, im just so sorry im all out of wack im angry one moment and then im sad the next." Laval said and stuffed more ice cream into his mouth<br>"Laval im not up set I still love you I know it's the hormones and stuff bit no matter what I will be there for you because I love you so much so stop earring that ice cream and come give me a big hug." Worriz said he watched as Laval put down the tub and stand on wobbly legs and slowly made his way to Worriz using the counter for support. Laval wrapped his arms around Worriz and rested his head on Worriz's chest and they just stayed like that for a good while.  
>8 months<br>Laval found him self in the medical department of the lion city and was waiting for the little ones. One of the best parts was having Worriz right there next to him. And having Silver as a room mate was great. Now all Laval had to do was wait  
>AN: how did you like this chapter I hope it was worth the wait and please review I would mean alot so other than that I decided to kinda fast forward a bit because it was getting a little boring and sorry for no sex in here it was one of those no sex chapters the good part is that there are very few of them in this story so get ready for the next chapter. Huggs and kisses :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys I want to dedicate this chapter to a reviewer that made my day when I looked at it thank you so much _**tyrese**_ your review inspired me, this chapter came out faster thanks to you I just hope that its long enough to please you guys, Huggs and kisses :D  
>DISCLAIMER you all know this by now I don't own any thing...<br>The dark room was all that Laval saw when he woke up well... when he was rudely awakened from his slumber with a sharp pain from his belly after a few seconds of pure pain Laval realized that the little ones wanted out. Laval was so scared he couldn't even talk he tried to open his mouth to call out for Worriz but there was a lump in his throat so nothing came out. As Fear took hold of Laval the lump grew and Laval would he have to give birth all alone at an ungodly hour.  
>No this can't happen not alone, Worriz where are you please help me! There where tears in Laval's eyes the pain was so much and added with fear. Just then Laval herd someone next to him groaning in pain.<br>Silver! He's up too maybe he could help me. Thought Laval. Laval again tried open his mouth to call out for Silver but again nothing came out. Laval realized that it was his fear that was creating a lump in his throat he tried to slow his heart beat and took a deep breath and tried to concentrate but the pain was getting worse. Laval then took a deep breath and let out a loud roar. The roar shook the whole building then he herd as Silver let out a loud roar too. Soon the whole hospital was up, the lights flickered to life bathing the room in light. Laval looked over at Silver the lion had expression of pain etched into his face but smiled when he saw Laval watching.  
>"hey, how are you doing Laval?" asked Silver through clenched teeth<br>"doin great just dandy." Laval said holding back his tears  
>"Laval!"<br>"Silver!"  
>Both Worriz, Skilver and a nurse rushed in the room looking ready for helping their mates and with giving birth. Worriz and the nurse ran over to Laval<br>"hello my name is Alec im going to help you give birth." he said with a smile Alec was a tall lanky lion with sky blue eyes he had light gray fur and had a yellow mane  
>"ok can you just hurry!" exclaimed Laval in pain<br>"ok" was all Alec said and began to get to work  
>Get ready Worriz," Laval breathed as he panted, "you're going to be a father by the end of today." Then he let out a scream as he started to go into another contraction.<br>"Laval," Alec and Worriz said in concern, "remember to breathe. We will be here every step of the way." Alec, went over to the gigantic swollen tummy of the lion prince, his small hands trailing against the muscle as it contracted.  
>"He is about to give birth," he said moving down to his raised legs, "Worriz, we are going to have to ask you to stay out of the way and sit to the side. You can still hold your mate's hand, but we ask that you stay away for the delivery."<br>Worriz wasn't used to taking orders, but this was different. Alec was an actual doctor, and so was Skilver, but the other was helping his son give birth, and they knew better about this than he did.  
>The Doctor was laying down blankets and towels for the arrival of the babies, then after he was finished Alec was getting in position between Laval's legs to help with the various deliveries. Worriz waited through the various contractions, only looking at his mate as he pushed out baby after baby from his widened hole just barely hearing the exclamations from the doctor as he said the gender and tribe of each one. Of course they were all healthy<br>Laval was sitting holding 4 crying little furry babies 3 where pups and was a kit the first pup has a vibrant red coat of fur and is a girl, the second has a mellow light yellow coat of fur and is also a girl, the third had a beautiful shiny gold coat of fur and is a girl, the only kit had a shiny gray coat of fur and is a boy. Laval smiled as his children cried there little lungs out. Worriz smiled and looked down at his mate and his children he was so happy.  
>"Laval you don't know how happy you have made me I love you so much." Worriz said<br>"then come here and hold your children with me." Laval smiled and moved over. Worriz sat in the spot Laval had made for him and cuddled with Laval and had the four little babies in the middle.  
>Silver was holding two kits both had white fur and both were boys and they were twins. He was being spooned by his father and holding their children together. Alec smiled at the new families and closed the door silently so he didn't wake up the sleeping families.<br>In the morning Worriz walked out of the hospital while wheeling Laval who was in a wheel chair carrying the four sleeping babies.  
>"I can't wait to be back home laying in that hospital bed has made me out of shape" Laval said<br>"its ok Laval you still look hot to me and you need to rest giving birth has taken a toll on your body" Worriz replied.  
>"I guess so but when we get home im going to get something to eat." said Laval<br>"im sure you will, when were done we'll name the babies and play with them." said Worriz  
>"so have any ideas of what names you have in mind?" asked Laval<br>"no not really but I should come up with some of them." Worriz replied.  
>"the sun feels nice and the weather feels great" Laval smiled<br>"come on lets get you home im pretty sure that your father wants to see our little ones. Said Worriz  
>"yea I can't wait to see his face when he has grandchildren" Laval smiled.<br>After Laval and Worriz made it back home they ran into Leonidas or wheeled into him.  
>"hey Laval, I herd the roar, how are the babies? Can I see them?" he asked.<br>"sure" Laval said and handed Leonidas the red pup.  
>"she's a girl" Laval said<br>"she's beautiful her fur is so vibrant." Leonidas said  
>"um Laval I need to talk to you about something but I need to in private." Leonidas said<br>"sure just let me give Worriz the babies." said Laval after Worriz had the sleeping little ones Leonidas wheeled Laval to a spot out of Worriz's hearing range.  
>"Laval im going into heat and I want to ask should I mate?" Leonidas questioned<br>"im not sure that's up to you but it should be someone that loves you." said Laval  
>"well I have someone that I love but I don't know if he like me back" said Leonidas sheepishly<br>"well who is he?" asked Laval  
>"w-we-well" Leonidas started<br>"h-h-he-he's umm his name is umm he's L-Long-Longtooth." Leonidas whispered the last part blushing hard  
>"you like Longtooth!" Laval said surprised<br>"shhhh!" Leonidas said quickly  
>"wow I never would have guessed you liked older lions." whispered Laval<br>"I have had a crush on for a while now I just hopes he likes me back." said Leonidas  
>"you hope who likes you?" Longtooth said standing a pillar smirking<br>"Longtooth! What are you doing here?" asked Leonidas blushing  
>"oh I was just going for a walk when I happens to over hear the topics of crushes and yours Leonidas happens to be me." said Longtooth still smirking. As Leonidas blushed even harder.<br>"Laval how long are you going to take the babies are getting restless and I think that they are getting hungry." Worriz said while walking into the whole scene.  
>"Leonidas im sorry but I have to go I wish you the best of luck" said Laval as Worriz put the four furry little ones in his lap and then started wheeling him out. Laval looked back to see Leonidas looking at him with fear and embarrassment in his eyes and saw Longtooth no longer smirking.<br>"What was that all about?" asked Worriz  
>"well Leonidas has a crush on Longtooth and he managed to over hear our conversation and now knows Leonidas's feelings for him and that's where you interrupted" said Laval.<br>"oh" was all Worriz said while they moved  
>"you still hungry?" Worriz asked<br>"no not anymore" said Laval the rest of the way was full with silence then Laval was carried to his bed then the furry little bundles of joy where all fed and fast asleep did they brain storm names.  
>AN hey guys how did you like this chapter was it to your liking and GASP what will happen to Leonidas!? Hehehe only time will tell but any way I have names for the babies but I want to check with you first,<br>for the vibrant red pup Lamal  
>for the dull yellow pup Lavis<br>for the shiny gold pup Lashvis  
>for the sleek gray kit Wordrous<br>Do you like the names tell me by leaving a review or don't its ok but tell me if you loved it and I will continue to write so until next time! Huggs and Kisses :D


	7. Chapter 7

An: hey! Everyone is the story to your liking if it is good but if it isn't then tell me so I can make it better but other than that today I have another special review that has inspired me to write faster this person that has touched my heart this time is FinnGal you girl are an angel and I dedicate this to you hope you like it! Huggs and Kisses :D  
>DISCLAIMER: we all know that I don't own this sadly if I did I did legends of China not be able to be aired on cartoon network because of all the "cuddling" *cough* sex *cough* on to the story!<p>

"ok then its settled! the vibrant red pup is Lamal the dull yellow pup is Lavis the shiny gold pup is Lashvis the sleek gray kit is Wordrous" said Laval happy with his choice in names.  
>"those are wonderful names Laval" said Worriz nodding his head in approval<br>"I can't help but wonder what's going to happen to Leonidas I hope that he ok." Laval said  
>" don't worry Laval he's going to be ok." said Worriz patting Laval's hand.<br>MEANWHILE  
>"so its true Leonidas that you like me?" Longtooth asked smirking<br>"umm I have no idea what you are talking about" Leonidas lied Longtooth's smirk fell and Leonidas mentally kicked himself  
>"really then who is it?" Longtooth asked while once again leaning on a pillar crossing his arms Leonidas tried so hard to ignore Longtooth's bulging muscular body how hot he looked with the scars on his chest and how cool he looked with the scar going over his left eye.<br>"umm well i-its L-L" Leonidas needed to come up with a distraction fast  
>"L what?" asked Longtooth<br>"L-L-Lagravas!" Leonidas said a little to loud  
>"what about me?" a voice said from behind Leonidas. Longtooth smiled oh were just talking about something im pretty sure Leonidas can tell you him self. Leonidas mentally smacked him self why was the world agenst him to day. He turned around to Lagravas.<br>"umm well you see sir umm well we were... we were-" Leonidas was trying to put together an excuse bit was failing miserably.  
>"well what?" Lagravas asked surprised at Leonidas's lack of words<br>"yea Leonidas what?" Longtooth followed his smirk getting bigger and bigger truth was he knew Leonidas liked him he's known for a while he just wanted Leonidas to confess. Truth was he liked the younger lion back but when Leonidas lied straight to his face he knew he needed to push further if wanted to know if Leonidas would confess. But this was much more hilarious he was pretty sure he had in a shit eating grin on his face.  
>Leonidas was really in trouble here he couldn't have just confessed to Longtooth he just had to make it worse and now with Longtooth here making it worse because he knows that he pushing Leonidas into a corner and is loving every second of it.<br>Leonidas couldn't even open up his mouth it was just so embarrassing.  
>"allow me to explain sir" Longtooth started<br>"I was going for a walk when I herd that Leonidas here has a crush on me." he stopped to look at Leonidas by now blushing hard  
>"when I asked him he lied and said no" Longtooth continued by now Leonidas was silently pleading Longtooth to stop but he just went on. "I asked him who it was and he told me it was you" Longtooth finished<br>It was silent and awkward well mostly for Leonidas who was blushing hard he looked at the ground he was sure that both where looking at him but he couldn't look up he herd footsteps and he felt his heart break.  
>MEANWHILE<br>Silver was in his bed huddled up agenst his fathers broad body while holding the twins he had no idea what to name them he had some good ideas but he thought they where too corny like snow paw and winter foot he just couldn't he sighed and laid there just thinking about baby names that weren't weird.  
>"son what's bothering you?" Skilver asked<br>"I can't come up with good names for the twins" said Silver frustrated  
>"well how about Lacorus?" asked Skilver<br>"I really like that daddy its a wonderful name" said Silver happily "now for the other one im thinking Lusious." Silver said hopefully  
>" Yea I like that one" said Skilver "now lets go get something to eat im hungry" Said Silver<br>"ok son" Was all that Skilver said as he carried his son to the wheel chair and made sure that the newborns where comfortable in his sons arms and to the dining hall they went.

they ran into Laval and Worriz on the way to the dining hall

"ahh Silver how are you and the twins they look just like you and there healthy you must be so proud." said Laval

"I am doing fine Laval and I know they have there fathers fur and I'm so happy that they are healthy, your children look very healthy too and they are so cute the kit has his daddy's fur" Silver said.

"I know he's gunna grow up to be his daddy I know that's for sure" Laval smiled

"I know I'm going to teach all of our children about the mother tooth and you can teach them about the great story." Worriz said

"ok sorry to cut you conversation short guys but were here at the finding room and food is already out lets go eat" said Skilver

the new families entered the dining room and all got them all food and started to eat Laval was tearing into a juicy steak, Worriz was eating chicken tenders, Silver was eating a turkey burger. And Skilver was eating 4 pizza slices

after every one was full they parted ways and went their different ways Laval and Silver said byes and gave hugs to each other while Worriz and Skilver shared a firm hand shake with each other then leaving.

AN: so did you like this chapter I know I did don't worry about Leonidas he's going to be fine im planing a surprise for him don't worry hehehehehehehe I got this pairing from my friend Alicorn Rarity be sure to check out Alicorn Rarity's story Longtooth's situation its really interesting any way that was a fast update I pushed out two chapters in one day I owe this all to you me wonderful viewers you are my super heroes all of you thank you sooo much you make me s happy Huggs and Kisses :D


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey guys you have all made my day this chapter is going to be all about Leonidas so if you wanted to see Laval, Worriz and their CUTE little children then sorry but I think I have kept you guys in the dark long enough so lets shed some light on the situation. Huggs and Kisses :D  
>DISCLAIMER: we all know that if I owned this I would make some random tribe and name everyone in that tribe after my fans but I DONT own The legends of Chima<p>

As Leonidas herd footsteps he couldn't help but feel heart broken, he looked up but all hope was dashed when he saw no one was there he was all alone in the big hall way. Leonidas walked outside to the gate where he was supposed to stand guard. He couldn't do it he was just so sad and alone he couldn't focus on his job. He walked back into the temple he dragged his feet all the way to his room  
>"were did this all go wrong?" Leonidas asked as he closed his door he sighed to himself he really didn't feel like getting up he just wanted to get under his covers and just cry, cry all his feelings out and just go to sleep. But instead he just wanted to think. He replayed everything that happened the part where Longtooth walked in on Laval's and his conversation (that still made him blush hard with embarrassment), then the part Laval had to leave and happens to leave him in the situation he needed him the most (Leonidas covered his eyes with his arm and sighed), then when Longtooth pressed for info and he lied (Leonidas turned over on the bed so that his face was buried in a pillow), the lie was so obvious to see through and the excuse he came up with about how he liked Lagravas instead and how he was right behind him when he said it (Leonidas mentally beat him self up for not paying attention to his surroundings and for how bad his luck is), Then Longtooth and Lagravas both walked away probably talking about how weird he was acting.<br>Leonidas just crawled under his covers and decided to just go to sleep but he knew just before he went to sleep he knew he couldn't hide forever.  
>SOMETIME IN THE NIGHT<br>Leonidas tossed and turned but couldn't get back to sleep  
>" *huff* why can't I go back to sleep" Leonidas groaned he felt weird he was extremely hot.<br>"maybe I should take a cold bath" Leonidas thought. As Leonidas got up the floor was extremely cold and he sighed as it felt really good agenst his aching feet but as soon as he tried walking his legs felt like jelly and needed to use the walls for support. Once he got to the bathroom he pored himself a nice Ice cold bath and slowly lowers himself into the tub  
>"ahh that feels nice" Leonidas said out loud. But then something felt wrong his body started to heat up again worse than last time the heat was so intense he felt so hot. He was pretty sure that the water should be steaming because it was just so hot. Leonidas pulled himself out of the bathtub his arms shaking as he did so. He was wet and hot it was just to much all at once he couldn't take it he blacked out right there on the floor.<br>Longtooth woke up feeling refreshed he was going to confront Leonidas today and get the truth and Lagravas agreed to tag along because it was one of his free days and had nothing better to do. So he and Lagravas both waited out side Leonidas's door and knocked. After a few moments of complete nothingness Lagravas grew impatient.  
>"Leonidas open this door we need to discuss something important with you" said Lagravas after even more silence Longtooth pushed on the door and it opened Longtooth and Lagravas exchanged worried looks and proceeded into the dark room the first things that hit them both was the smell it was the most sweetest smell that had ever graced there nostrils.<br>"Longtooth what is this magnificent smell?" asked Lagravas  
>"I don't know sir but its the most addicting smell ever." replied Longtooth the followed the sent to the bathroom and they found Leonidas passed out wet and cold to the touch.<br>"Leonidas! Please Lagravas sir we need to get him to his bed help me." pleaded Longtooth  
>"ok then lets get him to his bed and hurry." commanded Lagravas they both grabbed the passed out Leonidas trying there best to ignore the lovely sent coming from him they felt how cold he was as they got him to his bed they covered his body with blankets and after a few minutes Leonidas's lips were still blue. Now both lions were starting to panic.<br>"what do we do sir he's not getting better." said Longtooth voice full of fear  
>"we need to get him warm, we need to share our body heat." said Lagravas getting under the covers<br>"ok" Longtooth said and followed Lagravas's lead. Under the covers Longtooth and Lagravas were laying on there sides they joined arms and pulled them selves flush agenst Leonidas's cold body. In no time Longtooth and Lagravas where toasty and warm plus Leonidas's lips where starting to return to normal and his body started getting warmer.  
>"uuuggghhh h-ho-hot" was all Leonidas mumbled<br>"hey wake up Leonidas" said Longtooth feeling relived that Leonidas was now ok  
>"its too hot" Leonidas said<br>"what do you mean its just a little warm" Lagravas said perplexed by what Leonidas was saying.  
>"yea and Leonidas why do you smell so good?" asked Longtooth<br>"i-its because im in heat" said Leonidas still trying to recover from fainting  
>"What!" exclaimed Lagravas and Longtooth at the same time.<br>AN: guess what's going to happen in the next chapter guys im pretty sure its going to get really dirty hehehe so any way im looking forward to releasing another chapter i will probably get started on it tonight Huggs and Kisses :D


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hi, oh you guys are the best thank you so much for making my life. Thank you all for making my story some what famous but im aiming for the top, with you guys this story will be the top in the Legends of Chima fanfiction archive! If M rated stories weren't hidden but what ever, regardless I love you all thank you so much lots of love... Huggs and Kisses :D  
>DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY THING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND BOY DO I HAVE A LOT. BUT ANY WAY THE LEGENDS OF CHIMA BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE.<br>Last time on Chima love Leonidas went into heat and fainted, later he was rescued by Longtooth and Lagravas. Leonidas barely recovered from a near death experience and has told his saviors that he's in heat.  
>"what" both Longtooth and Lagravas exclaimed in utter shock.<br>"Please don't yell" Leonidas groaned out holding his head  
>"sorry but how can you be in heat the only two I know are Laval and Silver." said Longtooth clearly confused.<br>"well its because im a omega lion its embarrassing I try to hide it but its been getting harder and harder." explained Leonidas  
>" well can't you just do something to get rid of it?" asked Lagravas<br>"I tried but it requires s-s-se-sex" said Leonidas blushing hard and hiding under the covers he was starting to get wet.

"guys why are you so silent?" asked Leonidas poking his head out from under the covers now sweating and panting. Just then in a blur of movement he was pinned down by both lions  
>"well looks like we're going to have to help you with your heat." said Lagravas huskily Leonidas felt a shiver go through his body and felt himself get wetter. He tried to get out of the hold.<br>"stop moving" Lagravas commanded Leonidas stopped struggling automatically he didn't know why maybe it was because he secretly wanted to be dominated, or because the command came from his king. That did not matter what matters was that Longtooth was getting a little too close to his face.  
>Leonidas eyes went wide he's never been kissed before and by Longtooth his crush he was lost in bliss bit the kiss lasted far to short for Leonidas's liking.<br>"hahahaha look at him just one kiss and he's already panting like a bitch." committed Lagravas Leonidas snaped out of his trance  
>"im not a bitch" he said<br>"really how can you say your not when your so wet" said Lagravas as he circled around Leonidas's sloppy hole.  
>Leonidas arched his back when he felt Lagravas touch his tender entrance. Bit he groaned when Lagravas took his finger away. Leonidas gasped as he felt something grab his hard dick. He never knew how he got so hard and he didn't really care all he cared about was the pleasure he was feeling when the hand moves up his extremely hot and hard shaft.<br>"o-o-oh, p-ple-please don't stop" Leonidas moaned out. And with that he felt the hand speed up going down to the base and going back up to the tip shiny with his pre cum all over his dick now, he was so close and he needed to cum. Leonidas's breathing getting shorter his balls so full rising towards his body.  
>But the hand went away, just disappeared.<br>"Nnnoooooo" Leonidas groaned out.  
>" im sorry my hand slipped" smirked Longtooth<br>"th-th-that's no-n-not fa-fair" panted Leonidas frustrated  
>"my turn now" said Lagravas he took his finger and once again circled Leonidas wet hole and teased it by sticking the tip of his finger before pulling sat there loving every moment of having his hole played with but he needed more he wanted more.<br>"ple-ase s-sto-st-stop te-asing me I can't take it any more" Leonidas groaned out  
>"Lagravas sir what should we do? He's getting impatient." Said Longtooth with a grin<br>"I believe that that's enough playing around Leonidas who do you want to fuck you first?" asked Lagravas  
>"L-L-Longtooth pl-pl-please fu-fuck m-me li-li-like th-the b-bi-bitch i a-am." panted Leonidas he was lost in the pleasure he has given him self to the two dominate males in front of him.<br>"with pleasure" said Longtooth. As he positioned his aching cock at Leonidas's sloppy hole, Longtooth slowly pushed in letting his cock head stretch Leonidas's virgin entrance wide.  
>"o-oh-ooohhhh ah ah rig-right th-th-there i-im cu-cum-cumming!" screamed Leonidas. Leonidas's cum was flying through the air. The thick white seed landing all over Leonidas's hot sticky body.<br>"look at you Leonidas you made a mess" said Lagravas. He leaned down and started to lick up all the cum from Leonidas's body. Longtooth was only half way in and Leonidas's hole was already stretched all around his big shaft.  
>"fuck Leonidas your so tight, and so wet your so good." Longtooth started thrusting pushing him self in more and more.<br>"shit your sucking me in further and further you want me to cum in you your dirty hole wants it." Longtooth said  
>"please cum in me I need it" screamed Leonidas<br>"ok here I go!" Longtooth said he thrusted harder and harder until the bed started squeaking in protest. Then Longtooth came his thick white seed flowed into Leonidas, Leonidas felt the warmth of Longtooth's seed in his body. Longtooth pulled out his dick covered in semen.  
>"let me get in him" said Lagravas and started to push into Leonidas. Leonidas groaned as he was filled his newly breeded hole getting filled again.<br>"shit Longtooth you came alot its so dirty sloppy seconds is so hot im going to blow my load so fast. Leonidas your hole is clamping down and sucking me in deeper im about to feed it my semen." with that Lagravas started thrusting in and out really roughly because he was about to cum.  
>"here it cums!" and the seed was deposited deep into Leonidas<br>After all the sex the three all laid down and cuddled until they all fell asleep.  
>AN: ok guys next chapter will be back to our main couple ok and hope you like this Huggs and kisses :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hey guys sorry about last chapter was so short it had to do with school and my phone was about to die so I rushed so my phone wasn't taken away and rushed even faster so I could get last chapter out for all of you and keep the reviews coming because they mean so much to me so with lots of love Huggs and Kisses :D  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own The legends of Chima I wish I did but that's ok because I do own this fic and now onto the story.<br>"*sigh* I don't want to get up I'm so content right now" Laval said while snuggling closer to Worriz trying to hide from the sunlight.  
>"well I would like to stay because I love holding you close but we have children to take care of and we need to eat soon. Worriz chuckled Laval loved it when Worriz laughed it made him look more handsome and approachable, Laval just laid on Worriz broad chest<br>"just a little more time your just so nice to lay on" Laval said snuggling closer to Worriz. Just then Wordrous started crying so Laval and Worriz quickly got up but Laval flinched because he went through childbirth only 3 days ago.  
>"Worriz help me to the little ones they need me." Laval said<br>"yea lets go" Worriz replied getting out of the bed. He walked over to where Laval was and picked him up Laval loved the way Worriz's muscles flexed when Worriz picked him up. Then they approached the crib after Laval was put in his wheelchair and they collected all the children. After the children were all fed Laval decided that it was the best time to show his father the babies.  
>When they reached the throne room they saw that Lagravas wasn't there they asked the guard where Lagravas was.<br>" hey Lennox do you know where my father is?" asked Laval  
>"no I'm sorry I haven't but he did say something about going to check up on Leonidas " said Lennox<br>"ok thanks Lennox have a good day." Laval said as Worriz wheeled him out of the room  
>"hhhmmm I wonder what dad is doing down in Leonidas's room speaking of Leonidas I hope he and Longtooth are together that would be nice because they would be a good couple." said Laval<br>"don't worry I'm sure that they are together because its completely obvious that they both have feelings for each other." stated Worriz  
>"How do you know?" asked Laval<br>"well when I came to get you Longtooth was leaning on the pillar. His body language was layed back as if he never had a care in the world that was saying that he had known for a while about Leonidas's feelings, he knew that he had the prize, and his smirk told every one that he was going to get the confession." replied Worriz. Laval was silent he never knew Worriz was so observant.  
>"Laval why are you so silent?" asked Worriz<br>"I'm fine" Laval said he flinched at the venom in his voice the chair stopped and Worriz walked in front of him and bent down so that they were eye level  
>"Laval are why are you angry? All I did was answer you question I tried to help" said Worriz<br>"I just never knew you were just so observant." Laval said sourly  
>"are you... jealous?" Worriz asked<br>"me jealous don't make me laugh" said Laval. But truth was he was jealous he felt like he wasn't visually appealing to Worriz anymore after all he did just have four kids.  
>"you are jealous. Laval its ok no one has my love but you ok." Worriz said<br>"but I'm not visually attractive anymore" Laval said his voice cracking he felt like he wanted to cry and just lay down.  
>"hey Laval no matter what you are always attractive I love you for you funny personality I love you for your caring one too, I love you because you gave me four beautiful children Laval you are my one and only." Worriz said and hugged Laval the best he could when Laval was in a wheelchair holding the little ones.<br>"really" Laval said voice still shaking  
>"really" said Worriz smiling and kissed Laval<br>"now lets go find your father ok." Said Worriz  
>"ok" Laval smiled Worriz got up and started wheeling Laval to Leonidas's room. Laval knocked on it there was no reply. Laval knocked harder and the door slowly open just a bit. Laval looked at Worriz. Worriz pushed open the door and let himself and Laval in and they could see that someone was sleeping in the bed.<br>Worriz quietly wheeled Laval over to the bed and flip over the covers. What hits them first is the sight then the smell.  
>"Dad." Laval can't believe his eyes the shock and confusion was all that was present in his voice<br>"wha" Worriz can't believe that this has happened he never in a million years would he seen this coming it was just mind blowing this was just so... not even words can explain what this is.  
>AN: lol I just had to any way so you guys like it so far eh? That's good but now I'm runnin low on ideas but my dirty and highly perverted mind will come up with something to please your eyes. I have a day off tomorrow so I'm (no promises) might be able to pump out 3 or 4 chapters 2 if I'm lazy but when am I ever Lazy oh and you can friend me on Facebook (yup you are all so awesome that I had to make a Facebook for this) if you do I will be able to tell you alot of important stuff or special updates and things like that if your interested plz friend me I'm <strong>Silver Dollars<strong> you won't be able to mistake me I have the profile pic of Laval. Huggs and Kisses :D


	11. Chapter 11

AN: good morning everybody. So I'm going to try this out first ok I hope you like it. Huggs and Kisses :D  
>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the legends of Chima but I did but I don't so onto the story<br>"Dad" said Laval he was really having trouble possessing what he was seeing it was just so unreal  
>"wha" was all Worriz really said even he was surprised by what he was seeing<br>Laval and Worriz were looking at the three male lions cuddling together fast asleep Leonidas was in the middle. His chest rising and falling slowly, he had a smile on his face as he rested his head on Lagravas's muscular chest. Longtooth was smiling also had his arms tightly wrapped around Leonidas their hands intertwined holding hands as he and Leonidas slept, Longtooth's head rested agenst Leonidas's back. Then there was Lagravas he had his arms wrapped around Leonidas also but he held on more tightly as of afraid that Leonidas would leave him.  
>Then the smell hit them Worriz and Laval had to cover there noises because the three in the bed reeked of sweat and cum.<br>"Damn they had a three way" Laval said  
>"well I guess that its more that what Leonidas expected" replied Worriz all of their talking had woken up Lagravas<br>"hey sleepy head had a good night I take it" said Laval wiggling his eyebrows  
>"good morning to you too son and yea I did have a good night it was one of the best ones I have had in such a long time" replied Lagravas voice still filled with sleep<br>"I never knew you had a crush on Leonidas sir" said Worriz  
>"well no one asked and Worriz you can call me Lagravas." Said Lagravas<br>"thank you si- I mean Lagravas" said Worriz. Longtooth ended waking up all on his own  
>"good morning every one" he said as he smiled. Stretching out his muscles before he sighed in contentment he looks over at the still sleeping Leonidas nothing but love in his gaze.<br>"so what are you guys doin here?" Longtooth asked  
>"oh I forgot! Dad here are your grandchildren but if you want to hold them your going to need to take a shower first." said Laval<br>Lagravas's face lit up when he saw his grandchildren. He quickly got up and walked into the bath room to take a shower. Soon everyone could hear the slight pitter patter of the water from the shower head hit the tub.  
>"*yawn* oh good morning Laval, Worriz and Longtooth. Where is Lagravas?" asked Leonidas<br>"he taking a shower right now" said Laval  
>"well I don't have a lot of hot water so we all need to take a shower together" sighed Leonidas getting up and going into the bathroom followed by Longtooth.<br>Lagravas was alerted by the bathroom door opening and closing but smiled when he recognized the familiar voices  
>"Leonidas and Longtooth what are you two doing in here?" asked Lagravas generally confused<br>"Leonidas doesn't have a lot of hot water so were all taking one together." replied Longtooth  
>"is that ok with you sir?" asked Leonidas<br>"I'm fine with it and you know Leonidas you can call me by my name you know." said Lagravas  
>"ok Lagravas may we join you in the shower?" asked Leonidas<br>"sure you both can" Lagravas replied the shower curtain was pulled away to show a blushing Leonidas and a smirking Longtooth.  
>"ahhh that feels nice" said Leonidas as some of the water hit his body. He gasped as he felt the strong arms of Longtooth wrap around him<br>"Leonidas do you want to be my mate?" Longtooth asked, there was fear in his voice. It was the kind of fear of asking your crush out on a date, that kind of fear Leonidas turned around a smile gracing his face he wanted to get rid if that fear because nobody should be afraid to love  
>"yes Longtooth I would love to be your mate" Longtooth's face literally lit up like a Christmas tree he grabbed Leonidas and hugged him Leonidas's smile fell when he saw Lagravas's sad face the water running over him made him look like a poor and lonely cat left out in the rain just so sad, so brokenhearted.<br>"Longtooth let me go" Leonidas said Longtooth gave him a hurt look. Leonidas realized how that sounded and put a rest to that thought with a kiss. Leonidas looked over to Lagravas he was still sulking in the warm water.  
>"Lagravas" Leonidas said softly. Lagravas looked up his eyes filled with a sorrow that only a broken hearted man could have. Leonidas smiled and hugged Lagravas.<br>"you can be my mate too" Leonidas said  
>"that is, if you want" said Longtooth<br>"you guys are ok with letting me into your relationship?" Lagravas asked  
>"yea because your a wonderful man and because no one deserves to be broken hearted" said Leonidas. Lagravas smiled and he hugged Leonidas back and Longtooth joined in the hug.<br>Leonidas groaned as he felt someone finger his hole.  
>"Wow Leonidas your still so tight and your sucking my fingers in deeper" said Longtooth<br>"speaking of tight sucking holes I never got to feel your mouth Leonidas." said Lagravas. Soon Leonidas was licking up and down Lagravas hard shaft. He swirled his tongue all around the head tasting the pre cum. Leonidas stuffed as much as he could of Lagravas's thick dick into his mouth sucking and licking.  
>"shit Leonidas your mouth is just divine" moaned out Lagravas. Mean while Longtooth was loving every squench and squelch Leonidas hole made. He wanted to fill it with his cum over and over. As Longtooth took his dick and rubbed his dick all over Leonidas's pucker painting his pre cum over it. Leonidas moaned all around Lagravas's dick.<br>"oooohh shit" that was awesome said Lagravas. Longtooth slowly started pushing into Leonidas, watching as his hole spread wider and wider as Longtooth pushed in the more Leonidas's hole clamped down on his cock.  
>Leonidas moaned even more as he felt Longtooth push into him he felt his cock reach deeper and deeper. Leonidas was so focused on his ass being filled he was taken by surprise when he felt Lagravas's potent seed fill his mouth. He was able to drink only some because it started leaking out of his mouth.<br>"hey Lagravas come here I want to try something new." Longtooth said and Lagravas moved to where Longtooth was standing Lagravas's dick was still super hard and shining with his cum and Leonidas's saliva.  
>Leonidas gasped as he felt Lagravas's dick enter him when Longtooth's cock was still in him wet and thick that was it he was so hard already, he came his love sauce just flew out after that mind blowing orgasm he realized there was some pain, but nothing a brave warrior like him couldn't handle. But now Leonidas's hole was literally at its limit having two super big, fat, and thick cocks stretching him and he loved every moment of it.<br>"look at him he already came from just being stretched he's in for a surprise." said Lagravas.  
>Lagravas pushed in further while Longtooth pulled almost all the way out then they switched quickly with Lagravas pulling almost all the way out and Longtooth ramming in. With all this rough thrusting they kept hitting Leonidas's sweet spot over and over he was never given a break. Soon enough he was cumming again but this time he was filled and over flowed with semen from his two mates.<br>"oh god that was amazing!" said Longtooth  
>"you can say that again" laughed Lagravas<br>"umm guys it could be a while till I can walk again" said Leonidas. He shivered as he realized the water was so cold but they were so wrapped up in the moment they really never noticed the water was turning colder and colder.  
>They cleaned each other off and walked out of the shower with towels around there waists and walked back into the room.<br>AN: how did you like this chapter I hope it was longer but other than that I really hope that you all like it and please keep the reviews coming they mean so much to me they help me write faster but other than that... I have nothing else to say besides Huggs and Kisses :D


	12. Chapter 12

AN: omg thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. You guys made this story what it is. With out you it would just well, be a story you make it magical. I write the words you make them come to life thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Huggs and Kisses :D  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own The legends of Chima no matter how much I want to.<br>As the door to the bathroom closed Laval and Worriz looked at each other.  
>"I still can't believe that they had a three way!" Laval said still surprised from what he just witnessed<br>"well any way I hope that they stay together because I think Lagravas is thinking that Leonidas is only going to be with Longtooth and not include him in there relationship." Said Worriz  
>"its ok I know that they are working something out" Laval said. Worriz walked over and gently took all the sleeping babies out of Laval's arms and placed them all on the soft pillow's. He then Turned to Laval, Laval had a questioning Look on his face. Worriz stayed silent as he effortlessly lifted Laval out of the wheelchair and laid him on the couch.<br>"I want to have sex with you love" said Worriz. He watched as Laval's eyes widen in shock  
>"I don't know, im still recovering." Laval said he was so unsure he didn't want to be in the wheelchair even longer than he had to be.<br>"I'll be gentle" Worriz pleaded  
>"fine" Laval said covering his eyes with his arm. Worriz wasted no time he took off Laval's pants and underwear. He lifted Laval's legs up until he saw Laval's sweet entrance. He quickly circled it with a finger then pushed in Laval's hole hungrily sucked it in.<br>"Laval your hole is still hungry as ever." Worriz said  
>"ugh *sigh* that feels really good" Laval said relishing in the pleasure. After a few moments of Worriz fingering Laval's hole stretching it out so he won't hurt Laval. Once he was finished stretching Laval. Worriz smiled as he herd Laval whine in protest when he pulled his fingers away.<br>"Why did you stop?" panted Laval feeling wet and bothered. Worriz put his hands up in surrender. Laval grunted in frustration. Laval gasped as he felt the head of Worriz's dick touch his stretched hole.  
>Worriz didn't want to hurt Laval so he decided to take it slowly, pushing himself in, stopping and waiting a few seconds. Worriz continued this process until he was half way in.<br>"Worriz please I can't take your teasing please just fuck me!" Laval whimpered  
>"im taking this slowly for you Laval I want to go as rough as I can but I don't want to hurt you." Worriz said through clenched teeth truth was he was trying his very hardest NOT to ruthlessly ravage Laval.<br>"Worriz please I don't care any more just fuck meeeee!" He drew the last word because Worriz snapped his hips and shoved the rest of his cock before the knot into him.  
>"shit Laval you gave birth not too long ago and your still this tight and your so wet its been too long sense I have fucked you." Worriz whispered into Laval's ear. Laval felt the thickness of Worriz's fat dick hitting his sweet spot, he felt the knot touch his stretched hole he tried pushing back to get it inside but Worriz held him in place.<br>"oh no you don't not yet im going to make you cum so much before I use my knot." Worriz growled out  
>"Please I want to feel your knot inside me I need you Worriz all of you" whined Laval. Worriz was torn he wanted to please his mate but he wanted this to last longer. Worriz turned over Laval, but stopped fucking when he saw Laval's face. He had his mouth clenched shut, he had tears of frustration running down his face.<br>"Laval im so sorry I got carried away I don't know what happened" Worriz said  
>"Its ok" Laval breathed out. Worriz started to move he grabbed Laval's hard cock and started going up and down quickly as he was thrusting, and kissed Laval. The kiss was filled with so much passion, so much love, and filled with Worriz's apology for being selfish. Laval returned it full of love. Laval moaned into the kiss as he came. His thick cum clinging to there bodies as Worriz kept pumping his cock through the constricting wet tunnel with one last thrust Worriz slammed in his knot and came. Worriz's cum shooting out of his dick filling up Laval warming him from the inside, he groaned as he felt the knot enter him and kept the warmth inside of him. Worriz wrapped his arms around Laval and held him close as he fell asleep Laval snuggled into Worriz beefy chest and soon followed Worriz into a peaceful slumber.<br>The door to the bathroom opened and Lagravas walked out followed by Leonidas and Longtooth. They looked over to the couple sleeping on the couch. Leonidas quickly got a spare blanket and covered the two sleeping lovers.  
>Lagravas and Longtooth where holding the sleeping babies Lagravas marveled at his grandchildren. Longtooth gave Leonidas one of the babies the new couple all sat together and played with the now awake babies.<p>

"Hahaha Lagravas I think this one likes you" said Leonidas pointing at the vibrant red pup trying to climb on to Lagravas's leg.

they all laughed at the little ones crawling and climbing on top of each other.  
>AN: how did you like this chapter guys sorry about yesterday I was going to post more chapters but my phone died im going to have Laval and Worriz get married soon and wondering would you like Laval be in a tux or a wedding dress lol but that is up to you. Huggs and Kisses :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hey guys this chapter is posted from my school because I have a Saturday dention *cheers sarcastically* for 3 hours and 30 min *groans* well I have time to make a chapter *cheers happily* ok so lets go! Hope you enjoy Huggs and Kisses :D  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the legends of Chima regretfully but what ever Onto The Story!<br>Laval woke up with Worriz looking at him  
>"Morning sleepy head or should I say good very late evening" He said.<br>"*Ugh* what? Why am I on the couch?" asked Laval it took a while but the events that had happened yesterday came back to him.  
>"wow that was son mind blowing sex and after such a long time we haven't had sex like that for like what like 8 months." Laval said to Worriz. Who just threw his head back and laughed.<br>"What? What's so funny?" asked Laval looking very confused.  
>"Hahahahaha ahh hahahaha, ohh oh you, your funny your hair is, is all over the place its literally all over the place everywhere." Worriz smiled<br>"is it really?" asked Laval feeling atop his head. Laval saw something crawl up on Worriz's lap he looked down and saw Wordrous his shiny gray fur glimmering in the moonlight. Worriz lifted him up and held him on his shoulders. Wordrous was only tall enough to rest his chin on Worriz's head. The young kit mewled and opened his eyes taking his surroundings in.  
>Laval gasped when he saw the color of Wordrous's eyes they where an ice blue that reflected the light of the moon making them look Winter White.<br>Laval felt the three pups crawl up on his lap there eyes already open Lamal's red fur when touched by the moonlight seemed to glow like a nice camp fire though her eyes where an beautiful dull forest green, Lavis's fur glowed like a lightning bug when graced by the moon's rays of light and her eyes were a flashing ember, Lashvis's fur sparked like gold when caressed by moonlight her eyes ocean blue.  
>Laval was taken aback by how stunning his children were. Worriz took down Wordrous from the top of his head, though to Wordrous's displeasure he yowled in response.<br>"Wordrous stop being so grumpy" Worriz said as he turned his son around. Worriz's surprise was evident as he saw his sons eyes.  
>"Laval! Wordrous opened his eyes! There-" Worriz was cut off by Laval<br>"I know! Look at the girls they already opened their eyes!" said Laval ecstatic  
>"lets go back to our room" said Worriz getting up and placing Wordrous in Laval's lap along with his sisters. Worriz then picked them all up together and set them all in the wheelchair and wheeled them out.<br>Later in the night the family of 6 sat down onto the bed.  
>"Lamal that's your name" Laval said as he picked up the red pup she yipped and licked Laval<br>"im Daddy" Laval said pointing to himself  
>"this is your Father" Laval explained pointing to Worriz she howled but it wasn't loud it was a little howl. Laval kissed Lamal on the head and Worriz rubbed her back. Worriz put Lamal down as Laval picked up Lavis she was just looking Laval in the eyes.<br>"Your name is Lavis" Laval said the pup just nodded her head  
>"I'm your Daddy" Laval said and once again pointed to himself<br>"and this is you Father" Laval said pointing to Worriz Lavis just nodded again, but smiled when Laval kissed her on the head and when Worriz rubbed her back and put her down.  
>Laval then picked up the last pup he held her up, she was moving all around.<br>"Lashvis that's your name" Laval said again as soon as he said her name Lashvis stopped moving and yawned. Laval couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.  
>"I'm your Daddy" Laval said again and for the 3rd time pointed to himself.<br>"this is your Father" Laval said pointing at Worriz. Laval kissed Lashvis on the head and Worriz rubbed her back. Laval put her down. Worriz already had Wordrous  
>"im your Father" Worriz said pointing to himself Wordrous only just yowled in displeasure<br>" and this is your Daddy" Worriz said pointing to Laval. The kit just mewled and just wiggled himself out of Worriz grasp landed on the bed and curled up next to his sleeping sisters.  
>"why is Wordrous so grouchy?" asked Worriz.<br>"maybe he got more of your a double dose of Worriz the grump genes." Laval said trying not to laugh.  
>"Well at least I don't have crazy hair." Said Worriz smugly. Laval just blushed.<br>"its called bed head its normal." Said Laval  
>"Yea but not when its like something had a field day in it, then tried to sculpt it in into a piece of art and miserably failed, and tried to cover it up with hair gel that just made it stick up in every which way." Explained Worriz laughed. But stopped when a pillow hit him in the face.<br>"be quiet the children are sleeping" Laval said. He yawned Laval layed next to Wordrous he opened one eye lazily and then closed it.  
>Laval was soon joined by Worriz that cuddled next to him.<br>" Good Night love" whispered Worriz into Laval's ear. Laval wanted to reply but he was getting so sleepy he decided to just groan his answer out as he fell asleep.  
>AN: So how did you lime this chapter. I'm not going to have Worriz and Laval get married right away so sorry if you were looking forward to that that's going to be really far in the future but I will tell you when its coming up ok. I'm giving you guys some more time to vote on the Laval dress or no dress.<br>1 for dress  
>1 for no dress<br>Please vote I need to know how to please you guys! I still have like 1 hour and 30 min *UGH*. Untill next time Huggs and Kisses :D


	14. Chapter 14

AN: hey guys thank you to every one that has reviewed so far if you haven't please do it means alot to me. Again you guys are the best its all thanks to you this story is almost at 1000 views! I had no idea that this story would be so popular its not even a month yet! So im really runnin low on ideas for space for filling up the space between the wedding then a few more chapters after that and then the story is done. That is if you want me to continue. So tell me!  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own the legends of Chima no matter how much I want to.<br>Laval was surrounded by darkness it seemed to stretch on for eons. He lifted himself out of the wheelchair he was in he stood on his feet. He took a shaking step. The darkness was infinite, Laval shivered as a cold wind ripped across his body. Laval kept on walking hearing his footsteps splash agenst the shallow inky black water, it seamed to go on forever too.  
>*what is this place* Laval thought to himself<br>As he progressed further and further into the darkness the colder it got. Untill it was so bitter cold that cold white dots started falling. Laval tripped and fell into the white powder he looked around now it was just white that stretched on for miles.  
>*is this a dream? If I am why is it so cold? What is this stuff? Where would this place be?* Laval had so many questions in his head wanting to be answered but he knew he wouldn't get answers it was a barren waste land of white powder.<br>"Hahahahaha what a prize a young lion here in my territory." a voice that cut through the darkness the voice sounded raspy but held power. It made Laval shiver harder that the cold ever did there was something about this it seemed all to real was he dreaming. He let out a cry as he saw a hand rise up from the white powder. Laval tried to run but what ever this white powder was called slowed him down he ended up tripping he turned over to see...  
>Laval woke up with a start. He was drenched in sweat he held his head in his hands. He noticed that the bed was empty and looked over to find a note from Worriz saying he's at the dinning hall and the kids are with him, he will be back soon. Laval decided to go and take a shower. Sliding off the bed and into his wheelchair he wheeled himself As he got the water started he couldn't shake that feeling that something bad is going to happen soon but he waved it off as just his imagination. But he knew better, as the tub filled up. He carefully slid into the tub.<br>He relaxed into the warm water it felt good like all his fears were melting away. It was so nice and warm unlike his horrible nightmare. That voice held hidden malice and hatred. It still made him shiver in fear. He literally jumped when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He looked up to see the worried look on Worriz's face.  
>"don't sneak up on me like that" Laval breathed out a sigh of relief.<br>"What has you so jumpy?" Questioned Worriz.  
>"its nothing just had a bad dream that's all." Said Laval. Worriz looked like he wanted to say more but didn't push the subject any further<br>"ok." Was all Worriz said he leaned down an kissed Laval  
>"I will be out side if you need me." Worriz said as he closed the bathroom door. Laval just rested he sighed knowing he needed to get out of the cooling water.<br>When Laval was finished he reached over for his towel he pulled himself up. He sat on the edge of the tub soaking wet. He stood up taking a deep breath he wrapped the towel around his waist he took a shakey step it felt weird after being in a wheelchair for a week to walk. He only got a few steps before his legs gave out. He crumpled and Would have hit the ground if Worriz hadn't caught him in time.  
>"Hey Laval are you ok?" Worriz asked<br>"Yea I just haven't walked for a while" Laval replied  
>"or maybe its because you had nothing to eat" said Worriz carrying Laval to his wheelchair. As Worriz wheeled Laval out of the bathroom, as Laval picked out his clothes Worriz was playing around with Wordrous while his sisters are playing on the wheelchair. Wordrous was on his back, his hands outstretched trying to get the feather in Worriz's hand when it came down. This went on for a while. Everytime Worriz would let the feather get close to Wordrous's hands and pull it away and everytime he did Wordrous would scowl. Laval finished dressing and turned around.<br>"Worriz stop teasing poor Wordrous!" Laval said  
>"I'm just having some fun." said Worriz holding his arms up in surrender<br>"but that's our child and he's still a baby" Laval explained  
>*sigh, some times I think im the oldest here and im surrounded by little kids* Laval thought to himself<br>"Look Laval your probably hungry, your on edge you need to relax." Worriz explained  
>"I guess your right. I'm just on edge. I just need to eat." Laval repeated. Worriz lifted him effortlessly and put him into his wheelchair after moving the girls. Laval then set all of the little ones on his lap as Worriz wheeled them all out of the room.<br>MEANWHILE  
>Lagravas, Longtooth, and Leonidas were all visiting Skilver to see if Leonidas was pregnant.<br>"So Silver how are you kits." asked Leonidas.  
>"were doing great" Silver smiled<br>"what are their names?" asked Leonidas  
>"Their names are Lacorus and Lusious" said Silver<br>"What's it like being a m-mo-mother" blushed Leonidas  
>"Its amazing, giving birth wasn't really bad the only thing that hurt was the contractions its a big responsibility taking care of little ones that can't take care of them selves." Silver replied but its worth it. Leonidas puts a hand to his belly.<br>Lagravas and Longtooth came over and sat with there mate. Lagravas kissed him on the head and hugged Leonidas while Longtooth kissed Leonidas on the lips and ruffled his hair. Skilver walked through the door. Leonidas instantly stood up, Lagravas and Longtooth right behind him.  
>"Congratulations Leonidas your pregnant." Skilver smiled. Leonidas was so happy when he heard the news he went over and hugged Skilver. Longtooth and Lagravas hugged Leonidas as soon as he let go of Skilver.<br>"im so happy im pregnant" he said to Longtooth and Lagravas.  
>"I know you have made us the most happiest lion alive!" Smiled Longtooth and Lagravas<br>"Now lets go home and eat lunch we will tell everyone the good news" Lagravas beamed.  
>AN: so how did you like the chapter i can't wait to write the wedding chapter its going to blow your minds so next time Huggs and Kisses! :D<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: hey guys its almost time for the Wedding! Are you excited I know I am. Trust me its going to be awesome. About the Wedding dress  
>For the dress: 4 votes<br>For the tux: 1 vote(s)  
>Keep the reviews coming guys HUGGS AND KISSES :D<br>As the new family entered the dining hall. There nose's where assaulted with the magnificent smell of food. Laval looked at the food. There was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, turkey and cheese sandwiches, chicken nuggets, soup, tacos, hot pockets, pizza, chicken tenders, turkey burgers ham and cheese, and other lunch things.  
>"Wow that looks amazing!" Laval said his mouth was watering. Worriz chuckled<br>"Laval your something else" Worriz smiled  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Laval asked<br>"it means I have an extraordinary mate" Worriz replied. Laval couldn't help but blush.  
>"I never knew you were such a sweetheart Worriz." Laval said. This was the part that Worriz was supposed to blush, but Worriz doesn't blush instead he just smiled and kissed Laval on the top of Laval's head.<br>"Now you can help yourself to anything while its still warm." Said Worriz. Laval had a plate stacked with a turkey and cheese sandwich, four hot pockets, and a bowl of soup.  
>Worriz was sitting there watching Laval eat.<br>*Wow when Laval is hungry he eats alot, were does it all go?* Worriz thought to himself. He felt something jump on his lap. He looked down to see Lamal her vibrant red fur and her questioning dull forest green eyes as she just sat there and smiled. It was as if she could feel her Fathers happiness he smiled and he picked her up and kissed her on the head.  
>"Awwwww Worriz that was cute your such a loving Father" Said Laval who then went back to eating<br>"Well I have to be a loving Father To my children." Worriz said  
>"You know what I mean Im just saying your not being a sour wolf anymore." Said Laval after swallowing a bite of his hot pocket.<br>"I have never been a sour wolf." Worriz replied, Laval gave him the "really" look. Worriz was starting to get annoyed but at him self he couldn't come up with a good defense. Laval was just listing all of the times he was a sour wolf.  
>"Laval stop im trying to think!" Worriz growled out. Laval shut his mouth he knew he should just tell Worriz he was just playing. But Worriz when he growled it sounded so sexy it made Laval hot and hard.<br>Laval for up and used the table to walk he took Lamal out of Worriz's lap he was too deep in thought and didn't notice till he felt Laval sit on his lap.  
>"I don't know if its a good thing I think its hot when you growl at me." said Laval starting to grind his body agenst Worriz making sure he could feel how hard Laval was.<br>"Its a good thing" growled Worriz closing the gap between their bodies. It was a harsh make out session. Laval moaned into the kiss it was demanding and harsh. Laval groaned as he felt Worriz's tongue dance with his. Worriz was too busy dominating his mates mouth he didn't even notice the two other couples enter the dining room.  
>"Ehem" Lagravas said. Laval stopped kissing and looked at his father a blush dusting his cheeks he was panting trying to catch his breath from the rough passionate kiss and Worriz still held him close.<br>"are we interrupting something." Asked Leonidas  
>"yea" replied Worriz<br>"Get a room" smiled Silver playing around with the flustered couple.  
>Lagravas went over and picked up Wordrous. The kit wasn't expecting it and mewed in surprise. Lagravas looked into Wordrous's ice blue.<br>"Ummm dad that's Wordrous he's really grumpy most of the time" Warned Laval just then Wordrous yowled and started to wiggle out of Lagravas's grip and would have fell if Leonidas hadn't caught him. As Leonidas looked into his ice blue eyes. Every one was on edge because Wordrous almost fell.  
>"Hey do you all hear that it sounds like-" Longtooth was cut off by Laval<br>"Purring!?" Laval exclaimed it was true and the purring was coming from Wordrous. Wordrous had taken a liking to Leonidas. Worriz and Laval were dumbstruck he's not being a grump any more usually he just yowls and... well grumpy stuff  
>Longtooth picked up Lamal, he stared at her vibrant red fur.<br>"that's Lamal" explained Worriz  
>"Her fur is so beautiful" said Longtooth. Then Lagravas picked up Lavis her ember eyes sparkled with curiosity.<br>"who is this?" asked Lagravas  
>"that's Lavis." replied Laval<br>"She has a nice yellow fur its relaxing to run your fingers through." Said Lagravas petting Lavis. Her eyes closed in contentment. Silver picked up Lashvis he marveled at how shiny her fur was.  
>"which one is this?" Silver questioned<br>"That's Lashvis" Laval replied  
>After everyone was acquainted with Laval's and Worriz's children Silver introduced his and Skilver's children.<br>"This one is Lacorus" said Silver holding up one twin his eyes were a soft melted chocolate.  
>"And this one is Lusious" said Skilver holding up the other twin his eyes were a nice sky blue.<br>"We have good news to tell everyone." Said Lagravas.  
>"Leonidas is pregnant" said Longtooth. There was clapping as everyone celebrated the good news.<br>"I'm going to have a sibling" said Laval. He was so excited. Laval wheeled himself to Leonidas and gave him a hug.  
>"im so happy for you Leonidas!" Exclaimed Laval. He was soon followed by Silver who told him congrats and a hug. While Lagravas and Longtooth were getting handshakes and pats on the back from Worriz and Skilver along with more congratulations everyone was happy nothing could go wrong.<br>An: hey guys im sorry for the late update I was watching a really good anime called Madoka Magica its a good anime so sorry about that any way hope you like this chapter HUGGS AND KISSES :D


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hey guys its almost time for the wedding! I can't wait. Any way you don't want to hear me ramble on so onto the story. Huggs and Kisses :D  
>Everything was quiet, everyone was stuffing there faces with food soon all the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were all gone and only two ham and cheese sandwiches. Everyone was stuffed, Laval was sitting next to Worriz they were holding hands. Laval was holding the girls, while Worriz was holding Wordrous who was trying to escape. Silver was sitting on Skilver's lap and holding his kits. Then there is Lagravas, Longtooth, and Leonidas. Leonidas was in between Lagravas and Longtooth, Leonidas sighed in contentment he had two mates that loved him, he was carrying their children life was good.<br>"I'm so happy that all of us have mates" said Leonidas happily  
>"I never want this feeling to go away" replied Laval.<br>"I know its like this is a dream" Silver said.  
>"if this is a dream then I don't want to wake up" said Worriz holding Laval closer.<br>"But its not a dream its all to real" said Skilver  
>"I know that's for sure" replied Longtooth<br>"im with you all the way" agreed Lagravas  
>As it was getting late every one said there goodbyes for now Laval and Silver still in wheelchairs being wheeled out by there mates. Lagravas, Longtooth, and Leonidas walked away down to their room.<br>Laval decided to nap a little while being wheeled. As soon a Laval closed his eyes he was out. Worriz looked down lovingly down at Laval and their children. He kissed Laval softly and kept wheeling through the darkness to their room.  
>Laval was in his nightmare again except this time there was no white powder but clear slippery cold stuff. Laval looked around the frigid wind blowing around his mane. What ever the slippery stuff was it had created a block and it looked like something was in there. He saw that under the slippery stuff the darkness was spreading. He shivered due to the cold or being scared out Laval did not know, it seeped into the block and surrounded the person within. The block was now totally dark now no longer clear it looked like a dark portal except it was solid. Laval kept walking soon he was at the block of darkness. This intrigued Laval so much he forgot how cold he was he reached out and as soon as he touched it he saw winter blue eyes glow brightly through the darkness. As they focused on Laval, Laval herd the horrible voice.<br>"So little Lion you are interested in my ice Hahahahaha, im coming for you my time in this prison is almost done. Laval screamed as the so called ice started to crack and chip as the figure cloaked im darkness started struggling. Laval started running, but it took a while to get his footing on the ice he ran and ran. All the while he could hear that dreadful voice echoing all around him  
>"You can't delay the future I will have you my little lion Hahahahahaha".<br>"Laval...Laval..." he could faintly hear his name being called, he tried to hear it but the wind was too loud he couldn't hear whose voice it was but he knew that his name was being called.  
>"Laval...Laval...Laval" Laval herd his name more clearly now and everything was shaking like a violent earth quake was happening but nothing seemed to be disturbed by it.<br>"Laval...Laval...Laval" now it was an intense yelling for once in what felt like forever, he saw a light the light was so beautiful and it felt so warm. The light continued to descend the figure in the block of ice didn't matter anymore all that matters was the light engulfing him and taking him out of this dark world.  
>"Laval..Laval!" said Worriz shaking his mate that was still sleeping.<br>*what's wrong he won't wake up!* Worriz thought he was starting to panic, the babies looking at the scene and boot being able to comprehend what was going on.  
>"Come on Laval WAKE UP" Worriz yelled.<br>"Uuunnnnnnn...W-W-Wor-Worr-Worriz" Laval said waking up still drowsy. Worriz let out a sigh of relief when he saw Laval was ok.  
>"Your ok" Worriz said as he tackled and hugged Laval<br>"Worriz i-I nee-need to breath!" said Laval choking  
>"oh right sorry." Worriz said apologizing.<br>"your dream it must have been pretty bad if you were screaming." Said Worriz getting straight to the point.  
>"Yea it was a complete nightmare it was truly horrible." Laval shivered just thinking about it. Worriz saw that Laval wasn't ready to talk about it so he decided to let it go and just try to cheer his mate up.<br>"Its ok Laval we don't need to talk about it now if you don't want to." Said Worriz. Laval smiled at that Worriz was giving him time because he knew what ever it was, was eating away at him.  
>"Thanks Worriz you really understand." Said Laval as he leaned against Worriz.<br>"*yawn* Worriz?" Laval questioned  
>"Hm?" Worriz replied<br>"i-im afraid to go back to sleep" Laval said worriedly  
>"Sshhh its ok Laval I'll hold you and I will keep those pesky nightmares away." Said Worriz.<br>"Thanks alot" Laval said while leaning more into Worriz's embrace. He felt Worriz's strong arms wrap around him and he felt the babies sit on his lap even Wordrous they all curled up and fell a sleep. Worriz and Laval smiled, Worriz kissed Laval lovingly on the head. Laval smiled as he drifted off to sleep again.  
>Laval woke up he noticed three things, he was hungry, he was still tired and Worriz was under the lamp light with reading glasses. Laval took just one look and started gasped. Worriz heard the gasp and turned his head to were it came came from. He saw Laval looking at him. Worriz quickly took his glasses off, Laval frowned.<br>"Why did you take them off?" Laval questioned.  
>"Because I don't like them." Worriz said<br>"But you look dashing when you wear them." Laval complemented  
>"Really?" Worriz looked skeptical.<br>"I'm telling the truth it's just something I find attractive a buff wolf like you having glasses, there is just something about a man wearing glasses." Laval said dreamily. That made Worriz smile. He never knew that Laval liked guys with glasses he kept a mental note of that. Worriz sighed and put the glasses back on. They heard both their stomachs growl and laughed.  
>"Lets go get something to eat love" said Worriz putting down the book he was reading. As Worriz picked up Laval he asked a question.<br>"what book are you reading?" Laval questioned.  
>"oh some fanfiction made about teen werewolves." Worriz replied<br>"That seems interesting" Laval said as he was placed in the wheelchair and had the sleeping babies placed into his lap. And was wheeled Dow the hall to the dining room  
>As they entered the dining hall they saw Lagravas, Longtooth, Leonidas, Silver, and Skilver. Worriz made sure that Laval was seated comfortably.<br>"Lagravas sir I need to talk to you in private." Worriz said.  
>"ok" said Lagravas giving Worriz a confused look. Lagravas got up and followed Worriz out of the dining hall.<br>"what do you want to talk about?" Lagravas asked. Worriz started to shift he's feet he took a deep breath and took out a small black box. Lagravas's eyes went wide.  
>"I want to marry Laval" Worriz said opening the small black box to reveal a ring.<br>AN: how do you like this chapter its all coming together yay! Its so close to the wedding im so excited any way with you guys in my heart im never alone HUGGS AND KISSES :D


	17. Chapter 17

AN: welcome everyone this is the day its the day Laval gets his dress. I really tried to make it sound really good so review and tell me if I did a good job. Laval is wearing a dress sorry tux voter. Any way next chapter could be the ending of the story and Finngal don't worry I will continue the story in a sequel ok because I know how you hate how people end the story after a wedding. So any way lets read the story! Huggs and kisses :D  
>The silence that followed was making Worriz extremely uncomfortable. He held his breath when Lagravas opened his mouth to answer Worriz's question.<br>"What was that about?" Laval asked as he saw Worriz and Lagravas leave the room. Everybody just shrugged there shoulders.  
>"Might be something really important." Skilver replied.<br>"Anyway lets get back to eating." Said Longtooth. Laval just noticed all the food. There was roasted ham, mashed potatoes, garlic bread, and pizza. The drinks were water, and soda. Laval helped himself to the ham and mashed potatoes. He looked at the food ready to eat but stopped. Worriz and Dad were gone for a while.  
>*what could it be? What's taking them so long?* Laval thought<br>The door opens and Worriz walked through followed by Lagravas. Everyone grew quiet as Worriz approached Laval. Laval gave Worriz a confused look, but Worriz kept walking and stood right in front of Laval.  
>"Worriz what's going on" Laval said in confusion. Everyone watched as Worriz got down on one knee, the look of realization on Laval's face as he gasped when Laval saw Worriz take out the little black box.<br>"Laval... Will you marry me?" Worriz said.  
>"Yes absolutely, yes." replied Laval.<br>Worriz opens the little black box and took the ring and slid it onto Laval's ring finger. Worriz got up and hugged Laval. Laval's smile was enough to light up the whole city. Everybody clapped.  
>"Awww so cute" smiled Silver<br>"That is so beautiful" said Leonidas while clapping  
>"Way to go Worriz" cheered Longtooth<br>"Congratulations" said Skilver  
>"It's about time" Lagravas said while grinning<br>Everyone was laughing and patting Worriz on the back and hugging Laval. Soon every one left and Worriz was wheeling Laval back to their room. Laval was so happy he was getting married to the love of his life. As Worriz opens the door to their room and carried Laval to the bed and he went back and picked up the sleeping babies. He smiled as he set them next to Laval.  
>"I can't believe that you proposed to me." Laval said in a state of disbelief<br>"Well I did and I asked your dad for your hand in marriage." replied Worriz  
>"Really, wow so my dad was in on it too." said Laval still feeling the after affects of his surprise.<br>"Well I don't know how much sleep we can get with all the naps we have had in between the days. But lets get to sleep." Worriz said wrapped his arms around Laval and kissed him.  
>The sunlight was streaming through the windows and fell on the couple sleeping.<br>"We have a lot of work with planing this wedding." said Laval  
>"I know but I really want to see you in a dress." Said Worriz<br>"What? Why would I be in a dress?" Laval questioned." Asked Laval  
>"Well your the bottom in our relationship." Replied Worriz<br>"But that doesn't mean I should wear a dress." Replied Laval  
>"But I think you would look hot in a dress" said Worriz.<br>*sigh just take the compliment* thought Laval  
>"fine I will wear the dress but only if you wear your glasses at the wedding" replied Laval.<br>"Really you would do that to me." Said Worriz  
>"Fine you don't have to wear the glasses" said Laval. Worriz hugged Lava.<br>"You going to look stunning in that elegant dress." Said Worriz.  
>"Ok I love you and that's why im doing this." Said Laval.<br>Laval ended taking Eris, Leonidas, and Silver to a fashionable wedding dress store.  
>"I can't believe your getting married Laval!" Eris said<br>"I know im so excited." Laval replied jumping around.  
>"Wow I can tell" Leonidas chimed in.<br>"Well were here." said Silver giggling.  
>"I can't wait to see you in your dress" said Eris flying off the ground.<br>The place was amazing there were pictures of women in elegant long white dresses.  
>"Hello there." said a woman<br>"im Salacha" she said holding her her hand out to Eris.  
>"You must be the one here looking for a dress" Salacha smiled.<br>"Oh sorry im not getting a dress its him." Eris said pointing to Laval. Salacha looked surprised and blushed.  
>"O-o-oh s-s-sorry" she stuttered out<br>"Ots fine." Laval said as he gave her a smile. Salacha only blushed harder. Leonidas and Silver were giggling in the back round.  
>Everyone was sitting around waiting for Laval to come out with his dress choice. They were really excited to find out what Laval looked like in a dress. Just then the curtains opened to reveal Laval he was wearing a nice slim white dress that hugged his body tightly, the bottom of the dress circled around him and it was so long that it actually pooled around him on the fabric that touched the ground there was decorated sparkling diamonds that were cut into the shape of roses every were and the top of the dress unfolded its self like all the layers of a rose, each part was a breath taking white, and the selves of the dress had all kinds of flower designs on them. And the straps that held the dress around Laval's neck were made to look like flower pedals. Everyone just stood there and looked on in surprise Laval looked absolutely stunning.<br>"Well do you like it?" Asked Laval.  
>"It looks just amazing on you Laval." gasped Leonidas.<br>"Yea your stunning." Replied Silver  
>"You look drop dead gorgeous." Stated Eris.<br>"Then I'll take it." smiled Laval  
>After they payed for the dress and said thank you to a madly blushing Salacha they walked out with the dress.<br>AN: hey guys im so excited on the wedding part I can't just shut up about it! But I might not be able to update alot because im going to see my dad he's coming back from Afghanistan so sorry if I don't update in 2 or more days HIGGS AND KISSES :D PS how did you like the dress? I hope I did a good job describing it.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hi guys its the final chapter of Chima love thank you all. For making me the most happy author ever. Now onto the story.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the legends of Chima<br>"Wow Laval that dress was amazing on you." said Eris  
>"It wasn't that amazing." Said Laval<br>"Yea Laval your right Laval try stunning" Leonidas  
>"I wasn't stunning, I was just a guy in a dress" Laval replied.<br>"No Laval that dress was made for you the way that dress looked on you was absolutely stunning and amazing." Said Silver  
>"Really you guys think so?" Laval asked<br>"Yea" said Eris  
>"Yup" replied Leonidas<br>"Of course" smiled Silver  
>"Thanks you guys" Laval said, he was glad to have such good friends.<br>"no problem Laval" Eris said  
>"Yea that's what were here for" Silver said also.<br>"Anytime dude." Replied Leonidas. The group of four soon reached the Lion City. There they were greeted by Lennox.  
>"Hey I see that your back of the wedding dress shop I just know you got something extravagant." Lennox said<br>"You know it." Replied Leonidas  
>"Well I can't wait to see it during the wedding." Lennox said in excitement.<br>"Were is Worriz?" Asked Laval  
>"Oh he, Lagravas, Skilver, and Longtooth all went out to get him a tux." Replied Lennox<br>"Ok" Laval said as he and his group went inside.  
>MEANWHILE<br>"Ok we need to find a good place to get Worriz a good tux." Said Lagravas  
>"Yea we can't settle for less!" Longtooth chimed in.<br>"But which one should we go to?" Asked Worriz  
>"Well lets keep walking" replied Longtooth. After walking some more they reached a professional tux store that seemed like a good place to start. As they entered the store all they could see was other lions. The store was packed, lions were buying tux's, trying on tux's, picking tux's out, even fighting over who should wear the tux, etc.<br>"Wow I never seen a place so busy before." Said Worriz dumbstruck  
>"Well this place is really popular." Said Longtooth siting down in one of the waiting chairs.<br>"I guess we will have to wait till we can get a tux." Lagravas said frowning  
>"I wonder will it be worth it?" Questioned Skilver<br>"For the tux I mean." Skilver said  
>"It better be" Worriz growled<br>SOMETIME LATER  
>"Hello how may I help you." Said the young man behind the desk.<br>"Well im here to buy a tux for a wedding." Worriz replied  
>"Of course sir." He smiled as he led them to were more tux's could be found.<br>Everyone was sitting around and waiting for Worriz to come out with the tux of his choice. Worriz walked out of the dressing room, the tux he had chosen was a nice silky black, his tie was a vibrant red just a solid color, his black dress shoes shined in the light. Everyone clapped because Worriz was dashing! Worriz smiled seeing his friends and future family get up and smile at him.  
>"Is this tux really that good?" Worriz asked<br>"Its super, you look dashing." Lagravas said  
>"Yea you look ready to impress everyone." Longtooth agreed<br>"It looks great" Skilver said  
>"Ok then I will take this one..." Worriz said trying to reamber the young man's name.<br>"Its Locton" the young man replied.  
>"Ok, I would like to buy this one." Worriz said<br>"Ok sir." Locton replied. Soon the tux was all packed and ready. Worriz and his group all started on the walk back to Laval and the others. When they all got back Lennox greeted them all.  
>"Hey guys! How was looking for the tux?" He asked<br>"It was a long wait but we got a good tux for it so it was ok I guess." Worriz replied  
>"That's good to know, and by the way Laval was looking for you." Lennox said<br>"Ok thanks for letting me know." Worriz said  
>"No problem." Lennox replied<br>Worriz went in to talk to Laval, while everyone was still talking to Lennox. Worriz arrived at his and Laval's room. He opened the door and looked in. Laval was laying in the bed having the four babies in his arms while reading a book. Worriz walked in and silently closed the door and walked over. Laval flipped a page and kept on reading blissfully unaware of Worriz's entry  
>"Hey Laval how was dress shopping?" Asked Worriz. Laval looked up from his book startled but relaxed when he saw Worriz.<br>"Oh it was great I got an amazing dress." Laval said as he flashed a smile.  
>"How was tux shopping?" Laval asked<br>"It was a long wait but I got a really good tux so it was worth it." Worriz replied.  
>"You wanna cuddle?" Laval asked<br>"Sure that would be amazing right now." Said Worriz. He started walking over and sat down on the bed Worriz opened his arms and Laval leaned on Worriz's buff chest. The babies sitting in between the engaged couple.  
>"Laval I love you so much." Worriz said<br>"I love you too Worriz." Laval said back. They cuddled for a while, they talked about what life would be like when they are married. They stayed like that for a while just talking until they got hungry and they got up carrying their now sleeping children with them down to the dining hall for lunch. When they got down to the dining hall every one was there already and it was lively and cheerful.  
>"Hey guys welcome im glad you could join us." Silver said smiling<br>"Yea have some cake!" Longtooth said while holding up plates.  
>"Murrrfff, mmhhh" Leonidas moaned out because his mouth was full of cake<br>"This is celebration cake for the upcoming wedding." Skilver explained  
>"Its time to eat and be happy." Said Lagravas. Laval and Worriz smiled and sat down and started eating the cake along with every one else. Worriz and Laval shared cake together feeding each other little fork fulls of cake. Worriz realized that it was red velvet cake and looking at the look on Laval's face he realized it too. After everyone was finished with the cake there was light chatter about what the wedding would look like, were it would be, etc. Soon everyone was getting up and walking out down to there own rooms for the night.<br>FEW WEEKS LATER  
>Today was the day the sun was shining, the sky was cloudless it was the brightest blue. Everyone was going to the wedding to see the bride and groom and wish them a happy life together. The Eagles were flying all around in the lion city dropping white rose petals all around, the Ravens were catering for profit (of course). The Crocodiles' were bringing out the cake and setting up the chairs and making sure that everything was in place, the Gorillas were in charge of the flower arrangements, Lions were in charge of the music, Wolfs were in charge of the party after the ceremony, the Rhino's and Bears did well nothing. Everything was coming together perfectly. Laval looked on in amazement from the window. Laval was already in his dress. He felt uncomfortable he was in a dress walking in front of EVERYONE it would be the most embarrassing thing, but it was his day and this is his one and only day walking down the isle and if it made his mate happy then he would do it.<br>"You look stunning." A voice said. Laval turned around his diamond ear rings flying around with him.  
>"Oh its just you dad." Laval said relaxing when he saw his father leaning agenst the door way his tux fit him snugly, his solid blue tie wrapped around his neck under his collar, his black dress shoes reflecting the light.<br>"Well you look dashing" Laval said smiling. Lagravas smiled back he walked over to Laval.  
>"Oh Laval, were did the time go? Look at you now your getting married. You grow up too fast." Lagravas said<br>"Dad no matter what I will always be your son." Laval said he hugged Lagravas.  
>"Come on now we need to get you down to the wedding." Lagravas said hooking his arm.<br>"Yea lets go" Said Laval putting his arm through the hook Lagravas had made and they walked out.  
>Worriz was so nervous he couldn't help but start to pace today is the day he stopped pacing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Worriz turned around to see Leonidas he was wearing a tux. Leonidas's tux was white and his tie was a solid blue.<br>"Its ok don't worry everything is going to be ok you just need to calm down" Leonidas said.  
>"But.." Worriz started<br>"No but's you need to let it flow, this day will turn out fine." Leonidas said  
>"Sheesh Worriz you just need to take a deep breath and stay calm." Silver said walking up he was wearing the same tux and tie as Leonidas. Worriz did what Silver recommend and took a deep breath after that he felt better he felt calm.<br>"Well the wedding is bout to start." Leonidas said  
>"What are we waiting for lets go" said Silver. Worriz followed the two out and every one was seated, as Worriz took his place at the end of the isle standing next to the priest. Laval was waiting for the music to start the way down the isle.<br>As soon as Laval herd the music he picked out (Thousand Years by Christina Perri) Laval and Lagravas walked out.  
>Worriz saw the doors open to reveal Lagravas and Laval. Lagravas, his tux fit him snugly, his solid blue tie wrapped around his neck under his collar, his black dress shoes reflecting the sunlight.<br>But Laval was wow, Laval he was wearing a nice slim white dress that hugged his body tightly, the bottom of the dress circled around him and it was so long that it actually pooled around him, the dress followed him as he walked, on the fabric that touched the ground it was decorated sparkling diamonds that were cut into the shape of roses they shined and sparkled every were, and the top of the dress unfolded its self like all the layers of a rose, each part was a breath taking white, and the selves of the dress had all kinds of flower designs on them. And the straps that held the dress around Laval's neck were made to look like flower pedals. Everyone just looked on in surprise Laval looked absolutely stunning. Lagravas and Laval reached the end of the isle. Lagravas hugged Laval and shook hands with Worriz before going to his seat.  
>"You look beautiful Laval." Said Worriz<br>"You look handsome" Laval replied. As the ceremony progressed Laval shivered and he could start to see his breath.  
>As the priest said stuff on being together through and through it was time to say their respective vows to each other.<br>"Worriz I had known you since childhood, I have spent most of my life having fun with you and now im ready to spend my life with you forever and always." Laval said.  
>Now there was powder falling from the sky, no longer was it sunny the clouds blocked out everything. Everyone looked up to the sky in worry no one could explain what was happening.<br>Worriz opened his mouth to speak but he stopped as he saw the ground turn into well something. He herd Laval say its ice.  
>"Laval what's ice?" Worriz asked<br>"Its some kind of slippery substance." Laval replied  
>Everyone saw the jets but they weren't the eagles they were different.<br>"Everyone inside!" Lagravas said. Longtooth, Leonidas, Silver, and Skilver started helping everyone get inside. Worriz and Laval were following everyone inside when they both heard a voice. Laval visibly stiffened.  
>"Were do you think your going little lion?"<br>Worriz and Laval turned around to see a figure with glowing blue eyes. Laval went cold, he couldn't move his body when he saw those eyes, those evil eyes.  
>"Don't call my mate little lion." Worriz growled<br>"My name is Sir Fangar and I want to battle you for the hand of MY little lion." The figure said  
>AN: Yup this is the last chapter of Chima Love. Thank all of you for sticking with me from the beginning and encouraging me to write you are the best Lots of Love Huggs and Kisses 3<br>- Your friend Silver Dollars


End file.
